Obsession
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: She haunted him, in wake and sleep. She filled his thoughts, his dreams. He wanted her,she is his desperation, his obsession. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball, z, gt, movies, mechandise, songs and anything else.

Earth was in winter, the days cold and the night freezing. Rain, hail or snow fell nearly everyday, bitter winds blasted the land and pushed the clouds hurridly through the sky, starving the land of large amounts of sunlight. Thousands of people lit their fires, warming their cold homes, thawing their icey walls and giving that warmth that life fed off.

She lent over the slowly burning fire, sweeping the dust from the fireplace from the last fire, a wonderful heat covering her slim body as her skin glowed, reflecting the fires orange tint. Her long black hair tied into a tight bun, a dark green bow holding it in palce. Standing up Chichi moved the very large fire cover with little effort and dusted her black and green uniform off, the dust spreading around her and into the air, creating a small cloud of dust and dirt around her aready sooty frame.  
Her muscles sore and her eyes tired, it wasn't easy being a human anymore, not unless you were very talented or smart like her old friend Bulma. It wasn't easy for the humans that wern't, not since the Sayains took over, they had liked the planet and made it one of their own, luckily for the humans spareing the inhabitants of earth. That had been over 100 years ago she recalled, a history all children learned. It wasn't all bad: they were fed well, looked after when sick, treated fairly and clothed and kept in houses of great quality. It of course hadn't always been this way but things had changed over time. She was a maid in a sayain household, in the household of one of their greatest scientists and lord of the Eastern area of earth.

Standing back she admired her handy work, the fireplace was spotless, the floor clean and furniture dusted.  
"It is very clean, well done" A young, sweet voice rang through her ears. She recognised the voice as the households owners youngest child, Kakarott. She instantly bowed.  
"Thank you Sir" She replied blushing slightly, it wouldn't be a lie if she said all human girls went weak at the knees when seeing young Kakarott. His unrurely hair, like his fathers spuring in all directions, his tanned skin, black eyes that drowned even the brightest light and a body like that of a greek god, chiseled from stone by the worlds greatest artist.  
"Your welcome. Your work is greatly appreciated. No need to bow Chichi, i'm sure your back is soar" Straightening up, she smiled deeply at him, she was pretty sure he knew how she felt along with the many other women, he was famous for his looks. She stepped forward to leave, bowing slightly again as she exited the room.

His eyes never left her, he knew it wasn't right for him to love a human. Very few sayains fell for them. But she was so amazing, so very beautiful. Her black hair and pale skin contrasting perfectly, deep eyes that swam with feeling and light. Her body curved in all the right place and most times he found it almost irresistable to not grab her small body and kiss her hard. Kakarott wached her a lot, whenever his father wasn't teaching him, or his mother talking to him, fighting with his bother and teasing his sisters. She was becoming an obsession, his very dreams always filled with her wonderful being.  
"Sweety are you feeling okay? Its not ususal for energetic young men to stare at doors" His mothers laughing voice filling his ears.  
"Yes mother, just fine. Fell into a small dream" He replied softly. He could always talk to his mother, she allowed feeling and opinion unlike his father. They would speak for hours, of anything they could think of. Still he hadn't told her of his feelings for the beautiful young slave girl. Tanupa (his mother) along with his other family members, had noticed Kakarotts sudden change of behaviour. He couldn't get deep into their conversations due to his mind being elsewhere, his brother had been saying how his constant dreams got him beat during sparing, his sisters confused as to why he was ignoring their sparks of teasing arguments as he walked down corridors a dreamy smile always on his face and lastly his father was furious at the amount of dreaming the supposed young 'scientist' did, always stateing that scientists didn't dream, and was very angry that his son always seemed to engage in it. Even now as she spoke of the problems in social inequality a subject he found very interesting, she could see his eyes cloud, a small smile cast upon his face and she knew he wasn't there, as he stared at the fire.  
"Kakarott child it is late maybe you should head off to bed, you seem tired" She told him, knudging his arm and kissing his forehead as she stood. She watched reality flood his veins, his thoughts no longer in a dream.  
"Thank you Mother, i am feeling a little under the weather" He replied walking with her to his room, knowing that his dreams would be filled with his beautiful servant and the singing of her angelic voice.

Chichi was awoken earlier than usual by the howling gale than terrorised her window, the glass shaking in terror as the cold air assulted it. She knew it was very little use to try and sleep again, she would have to be up again in an hour and a half and well the wind would keep her from faling into slumber. So she got up early, the cold air sending a wave of goosebumps across her skin as it attacked her. She washed herself, ate breakfast, dressed into her uniform and set off across the garden from the servants quarters to the huge Mansion, a small shawl wrapped around her small shoulders for warmth. Wlking into the house she got her share of fireplaces cleaned and lit, curtains dusted and now began the cleaning of the servants clothes, humming a sweet tune lightly to her self as she walked own the coridor, folded clothes bundled in her arms.

Her clothing was tight, clutching to her every curve, her wonderfly silky hair down and spilling down her back. The cholor low revealing her clevage to his hungry eyes, her hips so slender and curved, soft and rounded in his hands as he kissed her sweet lips harshly, his desperation for her realeasing its self in her delicious mouth, her sweet angelic hum, sang sweetly in her throat, her wonderful choras echoeing in his head.

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily and his attraction to her making itself apparent under the bed sheats. He sighed heavily, her wonderful voice still flowing through his ears, enchanting him once more as he sank into his sheets, dreams of her planting themselves in his mind, reality once again begining to vanishing. His senses clouding, her song driving his pleasure to greater heights, his vision blurring and replaced with the image of her in his mind's eye. He couldn't take much longer, hideing from her, hideing his feelings for her, his obbsession for her begining to overwhelm his being, constantly flowing through his veins, tormenting him in both reality,non-reality and sleep, the world no longer exsisted, not this one, the real world vanished and in it's place was Chichi, she was slowly becoming his world,his galaxy and his universe.  
He driften into sleep, his mind again filled with his fetishes, filled with her.

He was tired, he had spent most of last night awoken from his sleep, his mind clouded with her, her voice, her looks, her clothes, her scent, everything it all consantly tortured him with attraction and pleasure. He was awoken by his mother that morning, he could tell she was worried as soon as he turned down breakfast, he just explained that he really wasn't hungry; her face was full of concern as he left to wash himself and dress. Now he was with his father, learning the gift of science, well meant to be learning, as usual he was trying very hard to focus, but all he could think of was the busy little slave that worked somewhere in his home.  
"KAKAROTT!" He snapped from his thoughts, reality setting in and revealing his very angry father, who stood fuming in front of him, he knew he was in trouble his father had explained that this daydreaming had to stop, it wasn't proper.  
"What is wrong with you boy, if there is something so important that you must daydream about it at all times then please explain it?" His father said his voice raised and strict.  
"Nothing is worng..."  
"Don't give me that Kakarott, i've heard that excuse once too many times. Are you ill, tired, scared, what? Something is worrying you now explain!" Bardock shouted loudly, worry still apparant in his tone.  
"I'm tired, i havn't been sleeping well lately, i don't know why" Kakarott replied, lieing slightly, he knew perfectly well. His father sighed deeply, believing his sons words. Instructing him to tidy away and go back to bed and get the obviously needed rest.

Kakarott walked down the corridor, at this rate she was gunna drive him insane, his mind and body was all ready crazy enough for her. Eyeing the paintings on the wall of the corridors, he opened his door slowly, entering his room.  
His breathing hitched, pleasure instantly flowing like rapids through his veins, an instant bulge appearing in his pants. There she was, feeding the fire, her body bent over perfectly, revealing her round rear to his vision. The woman that he always dreamed off, the one he longed for, was here in front of him. In his room.

T.B.C


	2. Release and increase

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball, z or any other.

Obsession- Chapter 2

Quietly humming she cleaned the fire, the dust agitating her small nose, causing her to sneeze gently once in a while. The fire blazed angrily in her face, letting of an immense heat, its thick black smoke rose quickly up the large chimney and into the atmosphere, the large particles dropping down and to the floor for her to sweep up. Her face glowing orange, reflecting the fires anger, her cheeks flushed a deep red from the heat, sweat dripping delicately down her face. She was tired, hot, her muscles ached and her hair was a mess. But still she worked on, her thoughts full of her aches and pains, her tiredness and boredom, distracted suddenly by the large shadow that began to loom over her.

Standing at the door he watched her, her body glowed with the fires radiance; her clothes alight with its glorious glow, her body moving forward and back rapidly as she move around the fire place, her arms shaking as she swept and dusted. Walking over to her he watched her gorgeous body sway with her work, the fires heat agonising as it met his already heated body, his mind racing with thoughts of her, her soft skin, delicate lips, he could no longer just imagine it, he needed the real thing, no more dreams just for once reality. He stood straight behind her, his muscled frame solid, head up and shoulders back, the smirk that had once decorated his face now replaced with expressionless lips, his eyes gleaming with desperation and desire, his large shadow looming over her small delicate form. Their eyes met as she turned suddenly, gasping as she beheld her young master. She stood immediately bowing to him.

"Master Kakarott how are you Sir? She asked sweetly and politely. He didn't answer her, just stared into her eyes, trying to sense her emotions. She became worried, wondering why he hadn't answered, it wasn't like him they had always had conversations together and not once had he ignored her not even when she said something to his distaste.

"Are you ok Sir?" Once again her voice polite but this time worry etched her words.

No verbal answer came, she wasn't sure when it happened, it happened so fast she could never tell, but suddenly she was in his arms, his surprisingly soft lips pressed hard against hers, his hands holding her face to his, his soft tail holding her waist protectively. He was so gently, so soft and she knew she liked him, she knew that she was enjoying this, but this was her Master, a man superior to her in every way, a man she worked for and something told her that she wasn't worth this, he should be with one of the powerful Sayain woman that had come to visit the palace before, and so she pulled away, her head turning to gaze at the fire behind her, her flushed cheeks a deeper red, turning to gaze back at him when hearing his annoyed growl.

"Sir…It's not right, I'm inferior to you. What would your parents think?" She whispered, her voice shaky still shocked at his aggressive growl, and now at the deep laugh that escaped his throat.

"Chichi my angel, I would have thought you knew that once a Saiyan has chosen his mate that there is no second decisions. I have dreamt about you so much, admired you for so long, longed for you so bad it hurt; you beauty, your body, your silky hair and wonderful voice filling my body with desire, you have never left my mind." He spoke huskily, his eyes gazing into hers, a smirk on his face. He could see she was speechless, shocked and amazed and so once again he placed his lips onto hers, gently this time showing her how her cared, how he loved her, waiting for her to respond to his words. His words ran through her mind, no man had ever craved her before, never spoken to her I such away, with such desire but such seriousness at the same time, his lips were delicate, smooth and soft, his silky hands caressing her cheeks, as she responded, her lips moving in perfect unison to his, moaning as they did so. This time he pulled away, his hands holding her shoulders, his tail still wrapped around her waist; she was panting deeply, gasping for air, watching him as his smirk faded to a smile, his eyes never leaving hers. Her cheeks were flushed; he could feel her chest moving, her breast pressing into his chest each time she exhaled, he wanted to go on, he wanted to feel the very thing that haunted him day and night but his father's presence was drawing closer. Kissing her quickly once again, he pulled her as close to him as possible.

"I love you Chichi, please let me show you, let me tell you how much I am entranced by you." His eyes pleaded with hers, and she could see his desperation.

"Ok you may show me Sir" She smiled, her features soft, but still she sounded unsure.

"Great. Ok well you must get going I am supposed to be resting, tonight meet me by the main door at the end of you shift. Until then good bye my Angel"

He watched her leave, his desire still high and he knew tonight his dreams would be haunted with graphic dreams of her. Outside the wind blew harshly, attacking his bedroom window, his imagination still suffered, he hadn't wanted to stop, it had been so hard to just kiss her, he had wanted to have so much more, and when she had pulled away he had been so angry at the loss of his Chichi's lips but his body screamed for more, it screamed for her body to be pressed closer to his, flesh against flesh, his mind screamed for unity, to have her as his own forever and each time he tried to slow himself down the agonising screams of lust and desire, love and passion became worse, bigger and stronger and each time he had to pull harder to keep them isolated from the rest of his mind, from taking over him and he knew it was only so long until they did, until his obsession completely over-powered him, not tonight, but tomorrow, if tonight went well, tomorrow under the power of the full moon he would loose control, he would finally be cure of this obsession and Chichi was the cure a cure he craved and needed so much, a cure that would stop him from falling into insanity.

Well there's chapter 2 please review. Thanks for all your reviews so far and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, one of my computers my main one actually had a virus and so I haven't been able to write for a while. But thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate them.


	3. A battle lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, z, gt.

. The night sky was clear, the moon shone beautifully casting its silver glow over the sleeping garden, and the shadows of trees lay spread across the floor. They had met a short while ago, he had greeted her with a small kiss, and now even though it had been a while her taste was still present in his mind, still driving him crazy. He had to fight, he had to keep his need chained in his mind, but the struggle increased with each breath he took, her scent constantly torturing him, with each gaze of her beautiful form his body would scream for her, his mind throbbing with desire, the ropes around his caged instinct stretching and the chains rattling loudly as he fought the very blood that flowed through his veins. It was agony, a challenge he knew impossible, that he would loose in the end, but he knew this was necessary; she wasn't a Sayain, her body worked differently to his. His mother had made him read many 'earth' romance novels and he knew that a human couple went in stepping stones, unlike Sayains who mated with their chosen mate as soon as possible to bond for eternity, especially under the full moon. For some reason the moon not only transformed them into their Oozaru forms but also made them more horny that usual especially the males. And now being so close to a full moon and his body fully ready to mate with her wasn't a good time to be fighting himself.

She could see he was struggling with being here, whenever they talked recently it was like he was fighting a constant battle, forcing himself to talk to her the way he did, with such caring friendship, to stand as still as he did and not touch her, to walk with her now and not attack her with passion like he had done in his room. They had already been out here for at least an hour and the temperature was constantly decreasing, the snow crackling under their feet as they walked, the wind growing stronger as its anger increased. Stopping as Chichi pulled her gloves out, he felt the binds coming loose one by one snapping with pressure, he knew it would be soon, that even if he left now he would return to take her, his eyes remained on her, his body and mind screaming unbearably for her, for them to become one. His breaths deep and ragged as he lost his battle, the ropes and chains snapping violently releasing his caged instinct violently around his body, now unable to control what his body so desperately needed. She gasped loudly as he pounced on her, his lips ferociously moving on hers as he smothered his body against her, pushing her against a tree. Ignoring her struggles beneath him and growling angrily as she finally pulled away.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Chichi questioned angrily, slightly taken back by his slight chuckle.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Was the reply she got as his hands successfully touched her body, shocked at the fire burning in his eyes, the huskiness and lust that dripped off his every word when he spoke.

"And what have I told you about calling me Sir, I have told you call me Kakarott" Once again his voice husky as his lips danced erotically on hers. Every word he said, every touch he gave and every kiss he produced somehow drew her body into passion and she felt the need that radiated from his body.

"S…Kakarott please…"Her voice pleaded as she once again pulled away

"No, you please, I want you, I need you! For too long Chichi I've battled the feelings and urges I've got for you. No, I won't battle any longer, please Chichi don't make me suffer any longer, please show me your not just a dream that you are a reality, my reality, Please" She could see what he needed, see his desperation, and she knew that he had been fighting, fighting to not do this but had failed, been strong enough to pull on his own instincts to try and keep to her level although inferior to him. She hadn't the time to answer him as his lips landed upon her neck, sucking and nipping at the strong pulse that beat beneath her flesh, enjoying the sweet angelic moans that erupted from her mouth, her eyes closed as she savoured the feeling. His hands fiddled with the buttons of her upper dress smiling in his kisses as it slipped from her torso and to her feet, laughing at the sudden scream she let out as she was bombarded by the cold winter's air. Gasping loudly as she was pushed to the floor, his lips on hers as he caressed her chest insanely with touches from his warm hands, the Goosebumps on her skin rippled across his fingers skin, her flesh like silk the finest he had felt, soft and sleek. Savagely removing the rest of his clothes, he climbed on top of her, his arms caging her small body, his strong thighs pressing against hers, her feminine curves dazzling him as he removed the rest of her uniform, the tip of his swollen member pressing hard against her entrance, soothed by his gentle hands and words as pain shot through her body, although desire and need shot through his body, his whole being fought to be gentle with her, satisfied at the warmth and tightness she already provided him as he moved gently with in her. Their height of pleasure drawing so close as their hips moved together, dancing passionately under the moonlit sky, hidden by the trees aerie shadows. Spasms shot through their bodies, as they reached their climax together, gasping as he bit into her neck, drawing her blood, moaning as she too bit him unsure as to why they were doing this. But she felt it as he pulled away and collapsed next to her, she felt the collapse of her mind as he did it, building itself up again, a bridge between their minds; she could feel his every feeling, his every need, his obsession slowly fading as his body gained what it had so strongly fought for. They dressed again as she led him back to her home, he couldn't help but feel guilty; now that the bond was complete he knew how she felt when she first pulled away, that he had scared her, drove her faster than ever into this and although she knew nothing of Sayain bonding she could tell they were linked together, she knew how badly he had needed that, he knew how she felt now. And he couldn't be happier, his body still ached slightly from the constant lack of her, but his mind no longer screamed, his instinctual agony no longer pulsed through his veins and he no longer suffered the torment of only dreaming of her, she was his now, for eternity, bonded forever, mind to mind, body to body and soul to soul. And he knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do to his parents and especially her but for now he was grateful that she saw his need for her, that she saw that he wasn't doing this from only instinctual hormones but through love, that he loved her and that he wanted nothing more to be with her and although she rushed and although she knew very little she allowed him to love her and returned it for him, he now had his angel and yes he was sure to dream of her again there was no doubt of it, she would still be his world, his everything but unlike before she was now no longer a dream, she was his much desired reality.


	4. Rejection and misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt or any other db.

I am so sorry I took so long to update, I was at my grandparents for Christmas and well although they have a computer they aren't very enthusiastic about me using it and mum wouldn't take the laptop so I couldn't post this, I am very sorry. Hoping you all had a very good Christmas and have a great new year.

The sky was grey, large puffy clouds raced across the morning sky, pushed by the freezing wind, snowflakes drifted gently to the earth beneath them, their tiny flakes adding to the already thick layer of snow blanketing the ground, trees and rooftops. In one small home hidden by the large mounds of snow covered trees lay two people, tangled together, sharing their warmth, their black hair mixing with the others as they snuggled as close to the other as possible. His eyes were closed gently, his large muscled chest rising and falling with each gentle breath he took and Chichi couldn't help but laugh as he snored quietly.

The house was cold and she really didn't want to leave the warmth the bed and his body provided, the softness of his skin and his gentle touch but she was late for work as it was and she would really have to hurry to get there before the final bell rang or trouble was very likely to follow. And so she removed herself from his warmth and began to wash and clothe her body to ready herself for the following day's work, his gentle snores transforming into desperate whines and cries as his hands franticly stroked the bed looking for her, her replies consisting of gentle poetic giggles as she left for the door.

"Where you going?" Came Kakarott gentle but loud voice, he was now laid upon his side and his elbow resting on the bed and his hand supporting his tired head.

"To work, I'm going to be late and you of all people know how negative your Father is about lateness" She replied sternly as his whining continued his other hand now outstretched for her, obviously pleading for her to return to his side.

"Oh fine, look give me a second Angel, I'll dress and walk with you, Father will not punish you if you were 'with me'. We bumped into each other, Mother will have noticed I wasn't in bed and that gives us a liable as to why I was in the garden at that time, ok" His smile was a cross between a smirk and a gentle curved smile as he said this, nodding her head she sat on the small stool in the corner awaiting him, worry constantly racing across her mind in case Master Bardock saw straight through the plan and both ended up in the hot pot, especially as she was very unsure as to what his parents reaction to their relationship was going to be once they found out.

The snow crackled under the weight of their bodies as they walked to the main door of the mansion, talking happily together about many things mostly the weather and how lovely the scenery of the gardens looked, the large building in front of them covered in thick layers of crispy, glistening snow, long shiny icicles hung dangerously from the beams along the high roof tops and window sills, reflecting the light of the slowly appearing sun. He walked with her to the main door; he wanted to kiss her, knowing that by the end of the day he would crave her soft, delicious lips, knew that he would want to touch her silky skin and smell her sweet hair. But he had tried to kiss and cuddle her as the walked along the garden and had been refused so trying now would be a definite rejection. She would want to begin work straight away, her loyalty and determination refusing her to be late, and so they departed, he making sure she met no trouble from anyone for being later than usual, bidding her goodbye sweetly and leaving for his day's beginnings.

Upon arriving at his room he wasn't pleased to find his Mother sat waiting for him, immediately bombarding him with questions.

"Where have you been Kakarott? It's not like you to be up and about at that time of morning." Tannupa was sat on the window ledge, her long black hair much like Radditz's hair pulled up into a tight pony tail, the minute he had entered the room she had turned towards him and was now worriedly walking towards him.

"Oh I woke up early and thought I would go mess around in the snow, maybe get Radditz or the girls with a snow ball or two" He replied grinning sheepishly, laughing gently as his Mother clucked her tongue and chuckled at his planned, childish antics.

"Have you had breakfast? Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday" Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"No I haven't had any breakfast yet, I'll have some shortly. I need to train with Radditz soon, I promised him a spar" He smiled lightly at his Mother, running past her and grabbing his armour from the stand in the corner, leaving the room as quickly as possible to avoid more questioning.

His stomach growled in anticipation of the thought of breakfast as he ran to the dining room, to eat and greet his already eating Father.

Somewhere in between his gulping down at stupendous speeds of food he had engaged in a nice conversation with his already satisfied Father, somehow able to pull him briefly away from his meal to ask him questions of his studies and their progress. Bardock was keen on his youngest following in his foot steps and not only becoming a great General of the Sayain army but also a great Scientist of their society and was always eager to see how the boy's progress in both strength and knowledge, and like always progress was good.

However Bardock had been alerted to the presence of a new scent on Kakarott's body, a small barely detectable scent of a foreign body, female, defiantly female but something about the scent was different, it didn't smell Sayain. The room had fallen silent; the strange lack of noise awoke Bardock from his thoughts enough to find his youngest leaving the room eager to be elsewhere, the boy had no lessons with him until tomorrow and Bardock was keen to solve the mysterious scent that seemed to cling affectionately to his youngest sons own scent.

"Kakarott! Before you leave I wish to talk to you later on today. Important business. I want to see you in my laboratory where lessons usually take place, at four o'clock sharp this afternoon, and don't be late!" Bardock shouted across the room, Kakarott had stopped and stood still on the spot, eyes intently listening to his Fathers rough, strict voice.

"Of course Father" After this was said he rushed straight from the room barely hearing the loud grunt his Father gave in reply, he was late for his spar with Radditz and his older brothers patience was and always had been very thin and although he was very tired after the activities he had enjoyed with Chichi he was in need of a good fight.

The fight had gone well, as usual he had won, defeating Radditz in most occasions however he had to hand it to the older sibling that he had increased in strength and agility. After the fight he was to go to his sisters for art, literature and social presentation or whichever one they had to teach him today, even though he really could not be bothered with them and their stupid teachings he had no other choice and this would be the last thing he was too do before he was to attend the requisition of his presence with his Father.

Calpurnia and Koln were identical twins which apart from their towering heights and tanned skin looked exactly like his Mother, they had her hair, eyes, frame and temper.

Upon entering the room he was greeted with their smiling faces as they shared a private joke between them, their girly giggles taunting him as they had wanted. They knew he hated to hear about social presentation, always learning how he was to sit, how he was to talk and eat, what to talk about, how to walk and so on everything that made him separate from the lower classes of Sayain and servants. Sighing he listened to his sisters argue over the many forks that were placed on a table, this was the only subject he really despised, being told how he HAD to behave, talk, eat and look, hated being told WHAT he could and couldn't say, who he could and couldn't talk to and most of all the constant discrimination of those lower than him, those less fortunate, those like Chichi.

After a total of two hours of sulking and total boredom Kakarott could finally leave his stupid sisters to argue amongst themselves and fall out, and today wasn't getting any better after two hours of boredom and torture from his sisters he now had another while of boredom and torture from his Father. The laboratory was bright, the air full of the smell of many chemicals, structures and sculptures of many scientific models lay around the room and the boards around the lab were covered in formulas and symbols relating to his Fathers latest experiments or theories, as expected Bardock was sat slouched over his desk, typing insanely upon the keys of the computer and muttering incoherent phrases to himself.

"Father. Am I still required?" Kakarott's voice was loud but not raised with attitude.

"Ah Kakarott my boy, sorry about that caught up in my experiment, trying to find a cheaper, more efficient, longer lasting fuel for space craft and such, is quite the challenge of course, takes a lot of research and experiment but not to long to decipher whether or not the fuel is exothermic or not, not much use if it isn't" Bardock coughed clearing his throat.

This wasn't normal of his Father, Bardock always got straight to the point of a meeting, never talked on and on about something Kakarott presumed wasn't related to the point of the organised conversation that was meant to take place. Inside a voice continually nagged him, his Father was up to something, trying to make him slip, trying to catch him out.

"But that isn't what I wanted to see you about. Now Kakarott you're becoming a young man, and about now you may find yourself feeling new things….."

Kakarott couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had had this talk when he was fourteen from his Mother and Father, why in the God's name was his Father going through this again, his hansom face was plastered with one of mixed anger and shock.

"Whoa, whoa Father I really don't think this is necessary I fully…."

"This isn't going where you think it's going Son so sit down, shut up and listen!" Bardock's voice was raised in anger, strict and he glared sharply at his son, Kakarott instantly sitting down and began paying attention.

"Fine, you obviously find discussing your hormonal activities uncomfortable so I'll cut straight to the point. You are in full understanding that your Mother and I want you to mate with a woman of standard and authority and at this age you will find a few woman appealing to your taste, this will die down as you get older. For the sakes of our family and the family's kingdom I ask that you do not see the woman you have been seeing and who had obviously been very close to you again, do you understand?"

Kakarott's breath hitched in his already clammy throat, his heart pounded loudly against his hard chest, sudden anger flowing through his veins as his words unwontedly stuttered out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kakarott you know god damn well what I'm talking about, don't you dare play the fool with me boy!" Bardock's hand had grabbed him roughly by his shoulders, shaking him slightly as he shouted loudly at his youngest sons attempts to move around him. Taking his chance, finally letting his Father hear his voice, Kakarott let the emotions and strengths escape their concealed areas and erupt through his body, pushing his Father away from him.

"And did you and Mother spare a thought as to what I may want, as to whether I love this chosen woman or not. Maybe I don't want to mate with a woman I don't want to, I care not for wealth or land or power or whether or not she is of authority or not, for the Gods sakes Father I am the youngest of four children I am never laying my hands on this land, never and so I should not have to prepare myself for that time because it will never come."

"Son that does not mean that you can not mate with the leading female of neighbouring lands and claim a new part of land and have a kingdom of your own. Now I shall repeat you will not see that woman again, EVER!"

Kakarott could feel the tears of anger filling his eyes as he heard the lack of consideration for his feelings that his Father was presenting him.

"But I love her! It's too late to stop anything except planning MY future, I've chosen my own path, we've mated and there is nothing you or Mother can do to change that, I will continue seeing her at my own will, goodnight!"

Kakarott shouted in reply spinning on his heel to escape the verbal war and head towards the door and exit to his chamber to calm, but his plans soon changed as he met the sorrow filled face of his Mother, the shouting of Father and Son had alerted her and knowing how vicious the two men's tempers could get had decided to intervene, upon entering the room she had heard everything. Her eyes never left her youngest form as he barged past her in a blinded rage, not cringing in the slightest at the loud slam of the boys' door.

She watched her husband sink slowly into his chair, taking in the news that their son had announced to them. Since the moment he had been born like any other Mother she had loved her child greatly and found it very hard to fall out with the boy, he had been the exact idea of a son or daughter she had wanted: Smart, polite, politically minded, social, caring and most of all well behaved, he had always followed his parents advice, rules and objectives but on the down side he had an uncontrollable temper when it got out, delicate mind and was the only of their four children who's path had been chosen for them, even at a young age he had expressed his anger at not being able to be what he wanted but the choosing of a right mate was expected from all of them and Kakarott had obviously decided enough was enough that this unknown woman was right for him and screw what everyone else thought of it. Tannupa sank to her knees, unhidden tears escaping her deep onyx eyes, she may be a mighty Sayain warrior and the wife of one of the Sayain empires greatest generals and Scientist but the overwhelming fear of being hated by Kakarott was hideously painful, what if she lost one of the most important treasures of her life, lost the one of the few things she needed to live in life, lost her Son, her baby.

Thanks for your reviews so far, I really enjoy writing this fic and your reviews are making it even more enjoyable thank you xxxx.


	5. Bad day

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z or Gt it is all owned by the great Akira Toriyama bows in worship

Any hoo :) tried getting this chap up quickly as it took me so long to get the last chapter up. :) Hope it pleases you and thank you for the reviews so far, please continue reviewing you don't know how much i appreciate them and how helpful they are thank-you xxxx

Chapter 5:

The blizzard outside was nothing compared to the blizzard of emotion raging within him. All his life he had been well behaved, done as was asked of him: studied the way they wanted him too and what they wanted him to study, ate, spoke, dressed and walked how they wanted him to, led the path they guided him down. And now after eighteen years of loyalty to them he can't go down one little path of his own choice. There was nothing wrong with Chichi, sure she wasn't a Sayain and she was a servant, she had no land, little money and a small home but Kakarott didn't want a mate that could only offer him what he already had.

Chichi gave him something more, she gave him everything she had from the very little home she had to the love in her heart and nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to that. She was everything that he could ever dream of, she had been since he laid eyes on her for the first time, always to this day reminding him of the Angels in the stories his Mother told him as a young child.

His door rattled as someone knocked rapidly upon the solid oak, he knew who it was, even if he couldn't sense their Ki it was pretty obvious anyway. He was still angry at them and didn't especially want to talk to them at this moment, to be honest he wasn't sure when he next wanted to speak to them. But still they ignored the hint and entered into his room.

And that's how she found him, sat on the window ledge staring out at the gardens below him, she shouldn't have entered an ignored knock proved that he still wasn't planning on talking to them, but she had to try, she wouldn't sleep tonight if she hadn't made up with him at least a little.

"Kakarott honey. I need to talk to you, it is important we get this sorted." Her eyes were soft, eyebrows curved with the worry and sadness that she held inside, eyes still glittering greatly as they were still filled with the next wave of tears.

"You only want to sort out what's best for you and who get what land, it doesn't matter what i want or say, it has to be yours and Fathers way!" Kakarott wasn't aware of how much his words sliced through his mothers heart, so much anger and hatred dripping of his every word that it made her want to scream in agony but he was still angry and her youngest temper was and always had been something you didn't enjoy messing with.

"Honey we always thought of you..."

"No you didn't, i always do what you want me to do, i mean sure i don't mind the job selection so much in fact i rather enjoy it but making us choose who we mate with it's unfair." The same feelings were staining his words.

"Yes i know honey it isn't fair but we only wanted you to have someone who could guide you along and give you strong children, live along side you in your own home" Her voice remained soft and compassionate.

"Why can't i choose that person, i mean this girl is amazing and she isn't anything your gunna expect but she will guide me and give me strong children if we have any and i would be a very happy man if we could live along side each other" His voice had calmed down, soft and calm and he had turned to look at his Mother.

"Kakarott sweetie I know, it's just we wanted to make sure that you were making a right choice and i know mating amongst Sayains is very hard to control so we should have expected this i suppose but you Father is right, that you are at that age where certain women do seem more appealing to you" His glare met her and she knew she was treading on thin ice" But if you have mated and this is the choice you have made then there is in truth nothing we can do about it and i look forward to meeting the young Sayain"

Many thoughts had passed through his mind at the last sentence, glad that they finally accepted them as a couple or well at least his Mother did but maybe was the time to tell them she was a human whilst times were still rough then things could heal together instead of shattering the ice once it had frozen over.

"Um she isn't a Sayain" His forehead was sweating, palms sticky from nervousness, he wasn't expecting a happy reaction and he sure didn't get one, he didn't get much of a reaction at all to begin with. Tannupa stood staring at him, her face emotionless her eyes unblinking but he could see the shock slowly filling up her eyes.

"So she's a human? Kakarott like I said there is nothing we can do now but honestly what is wrong with a Sayain girl?" His Mother's voice was tired and she practically groaned the last sentence.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with a Sayain girl its just that i fell in love with a Human girl" He was quick to reply, knowing that his Mother was rather upset at his choice in mate to begin with and probably more so now, he heard her sigh loudly as she left the room, slowly making her way back to whatever it is she needed to do.

She walked quickly down the corridors searching for him, today had been a long and strange day, and she was tired and wanted an explanation from him. As was usual of her day she had been cleaning and dusting the many fireplaces of the Mansion, her troubles had started whilst she was cleaning the huge fireplace in her Master and Mistress's room, the room was freezing and she was out of coal and wood, whilst she had cleaned she had sent two new servants to get the fuel for the fire, they were young, sisters and needed a lot more experience and had been assigned to her care for the day, by the time they had returned Chichi had managed to clean not only the fireplace but many of the wooden cabinets in the room. She was furious at them, they had taken nearly three times longer than they needed to, she expected gossip amongst the servants that were around her age maybe a little younger but not from two girls aged eight and nine.

Flashback

The two girls returned, baskets of fuel in their hands and some on their back

"What took you two so long" She was furious, how was she supposed to get the fire up and running and the room warm by the time she needed it to. "Honestly girls you should be ashamed and if you two can't work with quality and efficiency together we shall have to separate you!"

"NO, please Miss Chichi we did get the stuff didn't we and we got distracted on the way here" The two girls screamed in unison, shaking their head wildly, their eyes pleading forgiveness.

"Oh really, well distraction isn't tolerated girls! And what was so distracting that you felt you could waste MY time dawdling?"

"It is a good reason Miss, honestly" The younger of the two spat out quickly "See we had got the wood already and was comin back here when we heard Master Bardock and Kakarott arguing, they were shouting really loudly"

"It's Mr. Kakarott or Master you choose but always address him by his title. What exactly were they arguing about? Do you know?"

"Yess'm. They was arguing about some girl Master Kakarott met. Master Bardock wasn't very happy I think and Kakarott…um Master Kakarott said he loved her and all this other ewwie stuff." Both girls had proud smiles on their face, knowing that Miss Chichi was interested in their discovery. And so she allowed the two girls to get on with other work.

End Flashback

She was angry, so confused and so upset with him. He obviously knew full well that he wasn't to do what he did with her but he did anyway, he took her heart, her body and her soul even though he knew that them being together would never be accepted by his family. And it wasn't like she was jumping to conclusions the story the two girls had given her had also been told to her with more detail by Leila who was Tanuupa's personal slave and had heard nearly everything. And now Kakarott had a lot of explaining to do for himself, how could he do this?

His day had been slow, boring and not very fun. He'd had arguments with his parents and after sorting it out with them his siblings didn't help his temper and attitude very much: Radditz had a go at him for loitering; Clapurnia had a go at him for meditating in her art room and Koln beat him for reading her diary but he didn't know it was her diary it wasn't labeled and she left it lying around. So now he was in a monumentally bad mood and lastly it wasn't helping any that Chichi, his angel, the one who he had hoped would make it all better was stood in front of him now her eyes alive with anger and sorrow, fists clenched tightly together and cheeks slightly flushed, today really wasn't getting any better.

"You shouldn't have done it to me Kakarott; you knew no one would want it so why did you risk it. They're all right; you do belong with someone better, a rich, powerful Sayain Princess who can give you more, a good life, more money and land and pure breed children. Kakarott you've been the kindest of your family to me and I never would have guessed we would do what we did and as much as I enjoyed it and I love you I think we need to stop, that way we don't disappoint those around us." Her last sentence came out as a whining groan as she tried desperately to contain her tears and now that she had said what she needed to she let them fall.

Instantly he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her and most of her trying to comfort her shaking body, he was shocked at her words and very much felt like crying himself, she was the most important of anything in his life and he would surrender everything to keep her. His hands stroked the small of her back, his nose buried in his own comfort of her sweet smelling hair.

"Chichi please, yes I knew but I loved you so much I didn't care. You said I was kindest to you well there was more than kindness behind my actions, I knew I liked you from the very moment I laid eyes on you, at first I just tried to ignore it, I tried hiding it and it all led to the same thing, it all led to stronger feelings for you my Angel. I don't care what others have to say, I don't care what they think but I do care about us, I did what I did with you for a reason. I love you! And I don't want a woman who can give me what I already have, I have enough money, land and power as it is, I really don't need anymore. Do you understand my love? Please don't end this, please; you really don't know how important you are to me"

His eyes stared deeply into hers, gently wiping the tears from her soft face allowing her time to think, hoping that he had erased her anger, her worry and her doubts; hoping that she would continue what they had.

She let the words sink in, surprised that the almighty Sayain in front of her was so close to pleading and begging with her. Happy that she finally knew he hadn't done it to play with her or hurt her but because he was willing to risk it all for her. His hands gently caressed her cheeks and she smiled warmly at him, pleased that the clammy pain she felt in her chest and throat had gone. Standing on tip toes she lent up to him. Her lips pressed gently against his, her hands going to his neck, they stood there for what felt like eternity holding the one they loved close, their lips moving passionately against the others. Pulling back to breath she looked at him, he really was so hansom, a small smile cast upon his lips igniting more beauty around him; he really was too good to be true and he had chosen her, a simple servant in his home with nothing more to give him than the love in her heart and that was enough for him, he asked for nothing more, he asked for nothing else, he just took what was handed to him and was grateful, and that made her love him even more.

Wahoo! That's that chapter done. Thanks again for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy it and as usual please r&r. Thank-you.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx xx


	6. Hiding in dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt

Lemon----------BEWARE :)

To them it felt like eternity, the mere minutes of comfort and love they found in the embrace of their lover. They could hide from the world, away from the judging eyes that always seemed to surround them, the outside world and its views no longer meant anything to the couple now all that mattered was the one they held close: their happiness, their health, their welfare and their life.

Kakarott was the first to pull back, his arms however still secured tightly around her waist, his eyes burning into hers as she pulled away from his hold.

"I have to get back" Chichi said gently, her hand still locked with his as she walked away from him, his expression of compassion and happiness still fresh on his face as she left the room, a dreamy sigh leaving her soft lips once he was out of sight.

He didn't leave his spot, his chest still alive with the warmth her body had swapped to him. Today had been a very hard day, the argument with his parents had been bad enough but when she stood in front of him and said what she did, he had felt his heart begin to crack, a strange kind of pain racing through his chest and he had panicked, the very thought of loosing her made him feel sick, the sturdy, strong, unbreakable Sayain he had been brought up to be melted away as he struggled to bring her faith in their relationship back before he lost the very person that kept him sane and happy.

The weather outside was still horribly cold, the snow having melted slightly was now beginning to freeze over, coating the Earth in a slippery snow looking blanket, the perfect trap for un weary walkers. He stood in the cold garden waiting for her, their earlier talk still fresh in his mind and he longed to comfort her again. Her silhouette was clear against the light of the moon, he watched her walking towards him, her arms crossed over her chest and her hips swaying slightly as she walked. She hadn't failed to notice him, the light of the moon reflecting off his skin and eyes, his hair a glow with its rays and she walked as fast as the slippery floor beneath her would let her. Upon reaching him she squealed lightly as he pulled her close to him, whispering romantic greetings into her ear before walking hand in hand to her home, not caring who happened to see them.

The sky was completely clear, the stars sparkled silently in the depths of the dark sky, the moon suspended above them, its silver rays lighting all that it touched in an aerie glow.

The whole time she remained snuggled into his warm chest, delighted with the heat it provided her small and freezing body. He was just glad to have her close to him, close enough to hold and comfort. The wind was picking up, the branches on the naked trees banging together, the dust and light snow blowing down the path carried by the wind and Chichi's long green skirt blowing franticly around the frame of her legs. They talked about anything and everything, learning each others lives, hobbies, interests and ambitions. The air was filled with their frantic voices, laughs and giggles.

Inside the fire she lit that morning was pathetically glowing in the small fireplace, the house cold but not as cold as outdoors. Kakarott unlike the night before actually took in what her house looked like and he was shocked, the floors were spotless, as was the furniture, the walls. Everything in the house was neat, clean and in place, the seat covers were pulled tightly over the small sofas, the bed made and the pots that sat in presentation in the cabinets stacked neatly. He couldn't believe how organised and tidy it was in this house, obviously not only did she tidy his home but also worked into late hours to tidy her own home. His thoughts were distracted by her delicate arms that snaked around his waist from behind, her head pressing against his upper back; he turned around so he could hold her in return, purring as her small hands stroked his hair. The gentle sway of his tail and the purring that vibrated from his chest sending her into a state of relaxation, very tired after today's work.

His hands starting to move down her body massaging the skin beneath her clothing, he wanted to prove to her how much he loved her, what she meant to him. Kakarott found himself once again in a haze, the feel of her body hypnotising him into need. Slipping under her shirt he began to rub and sooth the muscled and skin of her chest, rolling her soft and delicate breasts in his hands, listening to her moans of delight and pleasure as he fully removed her shirt, revealing her body to his hungry eyes. She was so beautiful, so indescribably amazing, one look at her got him desperate for her, desperate to be inside her.

His hands were making her numb, her skin alight with passion, spreading with his every touch. She moved her hands up to remove his shirt, rubbing his silky skin, pleased with his gasps of delight as she pinched and squeezed his sensitive nipples. His tail had stopped swaying and had protectively wrapped itself around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Giggling loudly as his face buried itself in her neck, purring as he nipped the marked flesh he found, her hands resting firmly on his shoulders, keeping him there as he caressed her skin with his lips.

The rest of their clothing joined that already on the floor as they walked to the bed, their bodies still pressed tightly together in passion and warmth. She pushed him to the bed and straddles his hips, her hands rubbing his chiselled chest up and down, every now and again placing a light kiss upon his heated flesh. His moans loud, long and rhythmic as she tortured him, passion racing through his body through veins and nerves. Placing his hands on her breasts he once again began to massage and kneed them, please with the moans of his returned pleasure but both were silenced as she placed her lips onto his, lips moving together, tongues battling the others. Her hands moved down from his chest to the area of skin just in front of her, taking his hardening member into her grasp, moving up and down quickly around it, her breathing deepening as he let out his gasps and pleas.

She needed him, although small and amateur his touches send her body crazy. His moans of desperation and passion, the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face told her he felt the same way. She lifted her hips and holding him in place she slowly began to slide her body onto his, moaning at the feel of him inside her. Their bodies moved together, arms holding the other close, hips moving against their lovers, their moans the sounds of heaven as they danced wildly together. Their movements never stopping, not even as they climaxed, the voice of their lover still ringing in their ears as they feel tired and sweaty into the bed, their pants still filling the once silent night air of her home.

It had been a few hours since they made love and they lay close together, they hadn't slept although both were very tired, they had stayed up and talked. But soon the craving for sleep outweighed that of the craving to watch their lover as both Kakarott and Chichi fell into a land of dreams filled with more images of their mate. Images of love and comfort, images of a life together where they could live in peace and harmony, hidden forever from the prying eyes who judged them and their love.

Well there is your next instalment, had a bit of writers block so put a small lemon in to hopefully keep you going until I kill the damn writers block lol. Thanks again for your reviews so far and please review as usual.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx xx


	7. of past and present

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball or dragonball Z or dragonball GT

He sat with her as they ate the small meal she had made. That was one thing she noticed about any Sayain, they ate a lot and with very little manners she noticed as Kakarott slurped down his noodles and pork obviously enjoying what he ate, which made he swell with pride. She should have been proud that had been the best meal he had ever eaten and he had eaten many meals from around the world., he watched her face as she cleared up, he could tell she was happy with his enjoyment of her meal. Her house was small, cosy none the less but small, it had enough rooms for her and her alone and that made him wonder, where was her family? Why was she here alone? She seemed to spend all her evenings in here didn't she have friends?

"So Chichi where do your parents live?" He was smiling as he looked at her; she turned to look at him and he could tell something g was wrong her smile had vanished and her eyes looked to the floor.

"I don't have any parents anymore, they died while I was growing up" Her voice was low and quiet, he felt his heart drop for her as he watched her, wishing he had never asked.

"Oh Chi I'm sorry" He put as much pity and sorrow that he felt for her in his words as he felt.

"It's ok. My father died when I was a small child, in a revolt. And my mother well she actually worked here, I used to come and watch her work but about a year and a half ago she fell ill and we couldn't afford a doctor, she died after about a week, I was left with nothing but your Mother took me in as a servant and that's how I ended up here."

He could see the tears in her eyes and pitied her greatly; he couldn't imagine not having his parents with him now. He stood and walked to her taking her hands in his for comfort.

"I had wanted to be a scholar, the first in my family but I couldn't afford to go to college, you see on the wages I and Mother got you have enough to keep you fed, warm and sheltered for what you need with a little spare to treat yourself and then when your Father raised our wages I had enough to go if I saved but it was too late so I stayed here. Considering where I am now I'm glad I did." She was looking at him, her eyes burning into his as she kissed him lightly to prove her words and to show how she was ok now. He smiled at her, glad that she had pushed her way through and made it to where she is now.

"Come on Chi, I think it's time my parents met you."

They walked quietly down the corridors, hand in hand, she wasn't looking forward to this but at the same time she was. She only knew Kakarott's parents through work and although she had seen them, she hadn't really spoken to them but now standing in front of a huge door knowing that her, she guessed parents-in-law were behind it but not knowing how they were going to react got the adrenalin rushing through her veins.

Tannupa and Bardock were sat quietly talking at the small table in the corner of the library, he knew he would find them there, it was usual for them to sit in there at this time , so they could have privacy all of their children and the servants usually left them alone but today he felt he had a good enough reason to disturb them and so after knocking he entered the room, Chichi remaining outside until she was asked to enter.

"Hello Mother, hello Father. Um how are things?" He looked at them, smiling.

"Oh hello dear, things are fine. How can I help you sweetie" Tannupa added lightly, Bardock rolling his eyes and grunting in the general direction of his son ,Kakarott could tell his Father had wanted some time alone with his Mother and sort of regretted disturbing them.

"Well I wanted you to meet the mate that I chose" He could see their eyes widen and look franticly around them as they look for her.

"Babe can you come in now, please" He called gently and kept a small smile on his face as she entered the room.

She kept her head bowed out of respect, they may be her lover's parents but they were still her masters. She could hear their gasp and could have sworn the sound of their jaws hitting the floor. But she kept her head bowed whether from shyness, respect or fear she wasn't sure, probably a bit of each. Tannupa walked up to her and began walking around her, like a drill sergeant, inspecting her.

"Lift your head then child, I can't see you if your looking at the floor now can I" She raised her head immediately, looking her Mistress straight in the face, Bardock in the corner still not paying any attention but looking totally pissed but she didn't think that was her. Kakarott still had that soft expression in his eyes as he watched his Mother.

"Kakarott honey, isn't this the young girl who cleans our fires?"

"Yes Mother" He sounded strict and challenging, his tone warning her against starting anything if she was going to.

"Oh well it's nice to know she is at least loyal, but she is going to have to go through a couple of changes" Tannupa sighed from frustration, she didn't like this but there really was nothing she could do, but still what ever was wrong with a Sayain girl?

"She can move in a couple of days, bring only what you need dear we'll provide the rest. Bardock, come say hello stop being rude! Anyway we'll get the tailor in and sort her some proper clothes, and she shall have to be tutored as well. Oh and we'll call the architect and have you both a home built and a wedding the humans like a good old traditional wedding." She continued, Bardock had walked over to greet the young woman and Kakarott stood shocked at his Mothers list in the corner of the room

He took Chichi's hand in his and led her out of the room and down the corridor, leaving his poor Father to cope with his Mothers preparations. He led her to his room, he had made love to her twice in her home and wanted her to see what she was coming into, repay her hospitality and make-love to her in his own bed, hold her in his arms and wake up with her in his home, just like he had done at her home.

Well I'll admit that wasn't one of my best chapters but I needed to write something and that damn writers block is still bugging me lol if something better comes to me might re-write the chapter a bit, either that or make the next one longer and better lol. Hope you liked it, please r&r

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

xxxx


	8. Life's desicions

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball,z or gt

Many thanks to Jay Ficlover.

Bardock's brow was furrowed in concentration, he was happy for his Son, yes she was a human but as a scientific man and a lord he had grown to understand human ways and see that they had their own privileges and advantages in life that a Sayain did not.

She was a lovely girl, always had been, just like her Mother, he pitied her for her loss and could do nothing more than take her in and give her a home after her Mothers death, he and Tannupa had felt somewhat responsible due to the fact that if they had know a doctor would have been called immediately, with no charge for Chichi. But what happened had happened and as comfort for his family and her he took her in and gave her all he could to ensure she wouldn't live and die on the streets, her Mother had been nothing but loyalty itself to them and Chichi had followed in those steps.

His boy was smart and had known the consequences of his actions all the way through, he knew that he and Tannupa would be angry to find he had gone against their original plans. But the boy had no idea the trouble he had put his Father in. As soon as the humans learnt that a human had been given equal equalities and advantages to the Sayains they would all want it, a topic that would crop up as soon as Bardock informed King Vegeta, who had to attend these things as not only a close friend of his but also Ruler of the Sayain Empire.

The problem was, humans had a tendency to only rise in groups, very rarely did just one Human stand up for his word and belief solo, he would manipulate others or be followed by those that believe in what he did, hence a revolution would start and once it began in this part of the planet it would spread to the other parts, bringing down the economy and having the Human and Sayain relationship fall back to where it was a hundred years ago when the Humans had first been conquered. The battles would lead to huge massacres of Human life and very little if any of Sayain and as a result the Humans would begin to hate the Sayains again.

Bardock had an idea as to how this problem could be solved, actually he had a few but all of them had their fall backs and would risk an even bigger rebellion as a most likely result. And he would have to talk to his son and Chichi, both more that likely to oppose the idea, maybe if he spoke to Kakarott first then maybe the boy would be convinced that this wasn't such a bad idea if the extreme was the only one to work and that way Kakarott could talk to her, she was more likely to listen to him.

Kakarott lay silently watching her, her small sweet lips that moved slightly as she breathed, the gentle rise and fall of her perfect chest and the movement of her sleepy hand as it moved upon his skin all lulling him into paradise.

Chichi could feel his eyes upon her, it embarrassed her to know that most mornings he spend at least ten minutes of his day looking at her, just looking at her, never stopping until she opened her eyes to greet his, then he would gaze into her eyes for a while before getting up for breakfast. He was a lovely young man, so kind to her and so caring in his actions to those around him and of course like everyone he had his limits but never once had he gone over them with her, even in the beginning with her constant panic and worry as to what people would think.

"Morning Kakarott" She whispered sleepily with a smile, but leaving her eyes closed, even as he chuckled.

"Morning angel, how did you sleep?" He nuzzled her neck as he spoke, kissing his mark upon her gently, pleased with the shiver that cascaded through her body.

"Fine thank-you. What about you?" She moved closer to his body, trying hard to press her lithe body against his strong one and tried to kiss him gently on the cheeks but as he pulled away to answer her he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" His voice was harsh, obviously angered by the intrusion.

"I bring a message from your Father Sir. He wishes to se you immediately"

"I'll be right there" Kakarott shouted in reply, his vice softer than before "I'm sorry babe, I'll be as quick as I can."

His eyes were soft and looked hopefully into hers, they never really got a morning to just lie and talk together, he began to dress immediately, his Father hated lateness and he knew this was probably about Chichi and her being Human and Kakarott was eager to straighten things out with his family, come to think of it only his parents knew, he would have to introduce her to them later..

Kissing her gently on the lips, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving a confused and alone Chichi in his room, eagerly awaiting his return to her.

Kakarott looked around his Fathers room, it was dark in here the curtains remaining shut but he could see his Father crouched thinking in the corner and was pretty sure he knew of his presence, the look on his face wasn't a promising one, the one he always wore when there was a subject that had a big chance of turning into an argument was coming up.

"Kakarott, Son, this is very important and is going to require a decision from you, and it's going to be a hard one. Don't get me wrong about this son but this mating of yours; I'm not sure if you knew is going to cause a lot of problems." Bardock's voice was gentle but in no way was he patronising Kakarott, looking down at him.

"What do you mean a problem?"

"Let me finish child. The problem will lie with the other humans; see with one human slave becoming equal to us they will all want to be equal and the King has agreed that the most likely result will be a result, this may spread through out the whole planet and lead to many losses on the human part and our relationship with the humans which as you know has been building up stronger and better over the years will be crushed and we will have to start over from scratch" Bardock's voice had become stern, informative and his eyes staring hard at his Son.

"You really don't think that will happen, I mean the only reason that she is joining us is because we fell in love" Kakarott was worried, was this leading to them not being able to be together.

"Yes but what you must understand Kakarott is that even though the equality has been received through marital joining, the humans will still see that one of them is able to become like us and her being a servant a low class even to the humans will cause all the other humans her class and higher to feel that they too should be equal to us, obviously we are not going to give that to them and they are more likely than not to fight for it."

"But there is nothing we can do, Mother said you can't break a bond and even if you could I'm not going to, Chichi me…"

"Stop jumping to conclusions son, I'm not asking you to leave her or break you apart. I've thought this over, we can't hide her away or act like nothing has happened for one King Vegeta will be here with his family to attend the wedding but most of all there are humans in this house that are here only for work, I'm not sure who al of them are but their loyalties lie nowhere in our degree, they would think nothing of destroying things and would with out thinking tell everyone" He took a break to let what he had said so far sink in before he continued.

"During the original battles, one army that fought against us with a lot of force was the Red Ribbon Army, we did finally beat them but one man was of most interest to the Sayain race. His name was Dr. Gero, an ingenious man, extremely clever and had he used his knowledge to aid the planet instead of himself they may have stood a chance against us. But anyway he invented a machine, to hopefully use to defeat us. The machine alters the chemical structure and protein sequence found in a persons DNA and RNA molecules, the chromosome information is also changed, this will result in the chosen person becoming whatever the new information programmed into them is, the only thing that is required is a small piece of cell information and DNA from the thing you want to program them into. Gero had hoped to get a hold of our DNA and give himself our powers to defeat us and rule the Earth himself; luckily he was killed before he could get a hold of any."

"You want Chichi to become a Sayain, don't you? How is that going to help, I know none of the other workers know of our relationship but they'll notice Chichi with me even if she is a Sayain"

"Yes that is the plan but with the change in body programming, a change in appearance will also come, not a lot but enough to make a difference, if you stood yourself next to a human similar to you, you would be able to tell the difference through physical alternatives and although she will resemble Chichi there will be a difference and I'm pretty sure you will like it. I need you to talk to her, explain it because Kakarott if anything it will put your relationship in danger, with the humans being killed on such a wide scale that is expected she may turn on the Sayains also"

"I don't like this Father, she isn't going to like this, I'll explain it to her but I don't think me or her shall ever agree to it" Kakarott left the room immediately, angry and confused. Bardock still sat thinking. As expected the conversation hadn't been taken lightly but hopefully both would see that this change was for the best.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter; Hope you liked it please R&R.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	9. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long; I've just been so busy. School has been piling all the work on me and one of my friends is really ill and has been causing me a lot of stress, I've not been feeling myself and couldn't write properly. I'm really sorry. )

Chapter 9:-

Kakarott stood staring at the large wooden door before him, knowing the beauty that lay behind them should ignite nothing but excitement and pleasure in him. That wasn't the case, although those slender curves, soft skin and beauty still sent a shiver of passion through out his system he dreaded the screaming and shouting that she would throw at him. He had two plans for her to choose between, both changing one of their lives but if it meant he didn't loose her then he would gladly change his life.

His large hand rested sternly against the door, pushing gently in case she slept, the door creaked and moved under the force and poking his head around the door he found her awake. Her small body wrapped ever so delicately by the silky sheets, confining the wonders that lay beneath them. Her eyes still sparkled with lust and wanting and her face became alive with glee upon seeing him enter the room.

He tried to look happy, if he came in the room looking somber she would know something was wrong and then she would jump to conclusions, not making the upcoming argument any easier. He kept a small smile upon his face as he walked towards her, his hands meeting hers as she pulled him towards her, her soft lips meeting his as she kissed him with intensity, he wanted to kiss back, but to many thoughts ran through his mind, to many 'ifs' throwing themselves at him and too many fears falling upon him.

She could see something was wrong, even through the fake smile he tried to hide behind. She could see all emotion in his eyes, sparkling with the feelings he fought with inside, searching for the words he wanted to say. She didn't want to see him sad and wondered what his Father really could have said to him, she tried to kiss him, ease his worries but he soon pulled back, looking at her with more intensity and seriousness she had ever seen on anyone.

"Chichi, I really love you and I always want to be with you. Please don't ever think I don't." Her hands left his and began to rest on her lap as she looked at him with worry and confusion. Where was he taking this?

"Father thinks there may be a few problems leading from our mating. When you marry me Chi, you'll gain everything I have even the rights I own. You'll become equal to me and any other Sayain in the galaxy; you'll be higher than the humans even though you are one. The problem is there are humans out there who have rebelled against us many times and are always looking for a reason to rebel again. I don't want any more fights between the two races; I don't want any more humans to be killed because of stupid differences. The rebels might use your rising to our level, the gaining of our rights as an excuse to 'rouse the masses' as they say. Especially those of a higher class in the human system considering you were a servant. Do you understand so far?" His voice was soft, compassionate and he tried desperately to keep her calm or avoid insulting her.

"I understand but I will have gained all those changes fair and square, you have chosen to marry me and I will have gained those rights through martial rights and that isn't yours or any ones fault. I think people will understand those reasons and accept us." Surprisingly Kakarott found her voice to be one of understanding and calmness no confusion or anger at all.

"I really wish they would Chichi but these rebels will stop at nothing, they have this power to manipulate people and gain the armies they need. The only problem is they will loose, they always do and although we do get the odd blip in the Sayain numbers, they are nothing compared to those the humans have and I don't want to see any war or rebellion take place. It might spread to other kingdoms and then the relationship that has been building over the centuries might be destroyed and we will have to go back to square one. I don't want to loose you in any of this, if I have to fight or things get really bad I don't want a drift between us or our love just because our race is different."

"Kakarott, nothing could take my feelings away from you. I'll be with you from the start and I'll be there until the end. If those rebels want to start something then let them, I'll always be here with you and I know that you are only doing what you need to do to stop these people. There is nothing we can do but leave each other; there is no other way to stop this if it's going to happen unless I stay hidden away."

"I don't want to keep you locked away, that's not fair! Father knows of a way, it's up to you and I'm not saying this is what I want you to do because I'm not sure it is. But there is this machine, I won't go into detail but basically it could change you, not personality wise but physically, you could become a Sayain. I don't know extremely well what happens I always tried to distance myself form that area but Father wanted me to run that by you." She didn't look too impressed but it seemed to be more sorrow that anger, her head had drooped down so she was looking at her legs and her eyes sparkled but no outburst followed.

"The other option is to leave totally; we could go Chi, live in the mountains where no one will find us. Away from everything and everyone, secretly of course but we could have a nice little cottage and a big garden for the children to play in, I could hunt for food and you could have a nice little garden for flowers, herbs and vegetables like you did at your quarter." She seemed to at least think about this one, her face, from what he could see was one of thought and concentration, even as the soft silk hair that hid most of her face covered her more he could see the consideration she was putting in.

"I'll leave you to think" he kissed the top of her head slightly before getting up off the bed. Sighing as he left the room, that had gone very well, too well for his liking. Hopefully there would be no arguments when they spoke later on.

She watched him leave, her mind buzzing with thought. How could his Father suggest something like that, something so unfair and selfish? Change, who and what she is, physical or not. One it was unfair, she would rather a huge war broke out than risk changing into something she isn't and secondly what if something went wrong, dangerously wrong, what if she mutated or something!

But the second idea sounded ok, she had always wanted a nice little cottage in the country where she could raise her children amongst the beauty of nature. It wasn't fair for Kakarott to have to leave his family though, she didn't have one and she wanted him to be able to have one until the day came when they had to leave, he would regret leaving them and she didn't want him regretting anything. She also wanted her children to know their grandparents, they would have that right. She would have to think, sleep on the thoughts and talk to Kakarott later on. Hopefully there would be a way where everyone could be happy.

TBC

There you go lol hope that was ok, Please r&r thank you.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx


	10. Mixed feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or Gt.

The tears ran freely down her face, decisions were hard and she had never liked them, but this one was important, it would determine her future as a person and her relationship. She loved Kakarott dearly and didn't want to loose him, it's just now she had found herself wishing she had never met him.

She was angry that he had left the decision to her and not helped, she didn't even know which one he would prefer.

The little cottage sounded so wonderful, a nice small home that she could keep and clean, with a large garden for her, Kakarott and their children to play in. It would be like a dream come true, but at the same time a nightmare. Kakarott would be living a lie, he wouldn't see his family again and if something happened to them he would regret ever leaving. The children would be forced to grow up not knowing the truth of part of their heritage and she couldn't do that. It would all be a lie.

The only other option was to change her, to become a Sayain. She had no idea how they would do it or if it would hurt. What would happen if it went wrong? She could mutate or something. And even if it did work then would she still be herself or would she be someone else, Kakarott might stop loving her. She had a right to know the risks involved, had a right to know what is going on and if Kakarott didn't know Bardock surely did!

The narrow rooms echoed the angry sound of her footsteps as she stormed along the corridors of the home. Not only was this idea selfish but it wasn't fair to keep her ill-informed up until the last minute if she was going to choose it.

Opening the door she walked in to find Bardock and Kakarott engaged in a deep conversation, their heads snapping towards her upon immediate entrance and their conversation stopping. She didn't returned the eager smile of her lover as he walked quickly towards her, taking her into his arms and whispering apologies and romances into her ear, she stood still against him, ignoring his words.

He pulled back to look at her, his eyes soft and fearful as he tried to sense her actions. Failing as her hand swiftly met his face, his fingers immediately coming to hold his surprisingly painful cheek, looking at her with pained eyes and shock.

Chichi walked straight past him and towards the seemingly calm Bardock, she hadn't meant to hit Kakarott so hard, she could barely keep her composure when she saw his face looking at her with such pain, but he needed that, to see that she wasn't some weak human who would just be pushed around and forced to solve problems.

Kakarott watched her stroll up to his Father, his eyes still pain filled at the smack she had just given him. Maybe he was wrong to have thought she was ok about this, it was just brewing. His Father didn't look fazed at all, his face remained stern and he stood gently looking at her.

"Young lady if you have a problem you wish to express please do it verbally, do not come storming in here and start abusing your mate. Now can I help you?" Bardock's voice was calm and gentle, talking to her as if giving her advice not scolding her.

Chichi wasn't impressed; her body tensing and her voice a scream so loud it echoed through out the mansion and causing Kakarott to consider either hiding or running.

"Don't you young lady me! How dare you? First you want to use me as some guinea pig in this little machine of yours, just so you don't have to try hard to solve a problem and make me do it instead. You bring this idea to me and I don't even know what is going to happen!" Chichi's finger pointed sharply into the chest of Bardock's armour, her head barely coming up to his neck as she stared up at him, his advantage in size not even affecting her.

Bardock remained calm, Tannupa got this bad sometimes and unlike his inexperienced son he felt he could somewhat handle the situation.

"If you wanted to know what was happening dear all you had to do was come here and ask. Like you have done, but I would appreciate it if you didn't leave my son petrified in the process. Kakarott go sit with your Mother whilst I talk to Chichi and then when we've finished she'll come find you."

Kakarott remained stood in his spot, his face still one of shock as he looked at his Father. His eyes moved to Chichi, giving her a small smile before he left the room to find his Mother, he needed some advice.

Bardock listened to her worries, angers and situations, trying to be as comforting and understanding as possible. Kakarott hadn't explained the situation very well, she knew full well what was going on and what could be done but was not aware of how they worked and his son being the scientific boy that he was should have been a bit more aware that knowledge is nothing if you can't explain it.

Finally after she had finished her rant, Bardock chose carefully where to start with her list of problems.

"Chichi you don't have to do this; it's just a suggestion and I'm welcome to any ideas you have. I don't want to see any one hurt. I may be a man of battle, one of the best generals on this planet but I do not as a man who has seen how things work like seeing people who work along side me and for me hurt or killed, deceived into something they do not understand. It might hurt a little but only during the process once that is done there will be no pain. You might however experience some confusion considering this will technically be a new body for you, your features will not change, you wills till be who you are physically but your structure will be different. And no personality wise it will not change you, you will stay the way you are now. It has been tried before many times and we know the affects it can have."

"I can't think of any other way to solve this, as long as you're sure that I will not change too much and things won't go wrong… I'm wiling to go through with this"

There we go, there is that chapter sorted. Hope it was ok.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx


	11. unwanted change

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, z or gt.

The air around her was cold, the feel of cold metal surrounding her, she could see nothing but darkness and could hear only the noises of scientists readying the machine. Her breaths were deep, long and hard; her heart beating with ferocity and a lump appearing in her throat.

The typing of keys and the clanking of glass or plastic, the beeping meter of her heart beat echoing through her ears. Small sparks shot about her body, beautiful sparks of blue and green danced around her in rhythm to the machines buzzes.

The countless wires that were attached to her shaking body, vibrated as a surged ran through them. Her body began to tingle, a pins and needles like feeling enveloping her whole body as she clasped her hands and closed her eyes tight and awaited the start.

In one swift movement she felt her body numb, a large forceful pain searing through her system as the machine took its affect. Her eyes remained tightly closed, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm, her back arched and her teeth gritted tightly together.

Quietly she sat reading, her small glasses sat gently on her nose, moving with her face as she met the concerned features of her youngest son. The boy was going through a hard time, she was aware of the problem his relationship faced right now. Bardock had told her everything, the King had suggested it and no amount of shouting and slamming around by her could do anything about it.

She wasn't sure if either of the couple had wanted it, wanted to go through with and she could see in the look of her son's eyes that he had a thousand and one questions to ask her. In short he was afraid. Of course he wouldn't admit that, Sayain males never admitted they had a fear of anything, no, their pride was too big.

She greeted him softy and placed her book down carefully so she would be able to pick up where she left. Kakarott was stubborn and very rarely asked for help or advice and so she never pushed him to ask her if he had come with the intention to ask, she let him take his own pace, he would come out and ask eventually.

They talked for an hour or so, to begin with they just spoke of events, ranging from home life to the outside world, moving in to his problems and finally finishing with his Mothers angry babbles over Chichi's recent 'assault' on him. Kakarott could only laugh at her antics, realizing that maybe Chichi and his Mother weren't that different after all and with their commonness maybe things would work with her and his Family.

Leaving the room he could see she was still angry, she would fight for him always, even if he didn't want it. But most of all he could see the pain she felt at realizing she would have to let him go, that her little boy was now probably going to leave home and start a life and family of his own.

The pain had stopped but head still remained cloudy, her eyes heavy and her limbs still numb. Although in a haze of relief and drugs she could feel the differences in her body, the changes to her both physically and emotionally. The doors to the machine opened quickly, the light burning her eyes as she stepped drearily onto the laboratory floor.

Loosing her balance slightly but falling back onto strong arms that supported her, as the world came into focus slowly.

Door by door moved past him as he walked slowly to his destination, the large door of his Fathers laboratory coming closer and closer into view. Smiling he hoped that his Mothers advice was right, that Chichi would calm down after time and that by now he would be able to talk to her.

The world around her still span slightly but she could see Bardock clearer now, holding her upright and supporting her until her mind could register what was going on again. She could hear so much better, smell and see so much clearer now as her senses came to full charge, the room looking grander with the finer details she couldn't see as a human and the knock on the door pounding so much louder than she ever heard.

Taking a deep breath he knocked gently on the door, worrying when he got no answer. Knocking again he slowly opened the door, his sight setting firstly on his beautiful Chichi and his breath slamming hard at the base of his lungs as he beheld the scene. She looked different slightly, not in a bad way. Her eyes were darker and deeper with emotion, her hair thicker, more alive, every muscle on her body was more defined and well sculpted than before and finally there was the brown tail that swayed curiously behind her back.

She watched him for his expressions, smiling at his wide mouth and gawking eyes but that smile soon fading as she noticed his head shaking in a 'no' motion, his eyes brows furrowed and his features confused and sad.

"W...W...What happened?" His voice was shaky and he stood still on the spot, the door still open wide and his breath deep and shallow. Her face dropped at his words, she thought he would have liked this, would have been pleased to have a Sayain mate in the least and pleased to see what she would sacrifice for him. Neither Bardock nor Chichi answered him, they just stood watching.

"I said what happened?" His voice was louder echoing down the corridors and into other rooms, his eyes intently staring at his Father. Chichi could feel her happiness drop, anger rising in her body and her tail swaying quickly behind her.

"Don't look at your Father like that Kakarott. I agreed to this and he did what I asked! Do you not like me?" Her voice changed from one of bitterness to one of sorrow and regret. Slowly Bardock left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him and leaving the two alone to converse the situation.

"I liked you before Chichi, why did you do it? I told you, you didn't have to, and that we could find another way. Do you feel ok?" His voice and expressions softened as he became worried for her.

"I thought maybe you would like me more as a Sayain. It would solve a lot of problems and maybe we could be together longer and without so much criticism. Kakarott I love you and I thought you would prefer this than leaving your family."

"You're not my Chichi anymore though, you're not the woman I pained over, the woman I struggled to hold. I loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you, I obsessed painfully over you. I still love you Chichi, nothing could ever make me not love you but I really didn't want you to go through that, there were things about you that you had as a human that you don't have anymore. Little things that only I could see." His emotion was delicate as he watched her walk towards him, a smile upon her face.

TBC

And there is chapter 11, hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Chapter 12 will be up very soon, a slight warning it will be a lemon, considering I've already started writing it ). Please reviews this chapter as usual, your comments really mean a lot.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx


	12. Let me show you

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT

Warning: Lemon Just thought I'd let you know )

She walked up to him slowly, stopping abruptly as she pressed her body to his tightly, staring into his eyes. Her scent had increased; she was more sweet and intoxicating, driving his sense wilder than she had done before, his head spinning slightly with passion as he beheld her now more chiseled body. But as nice as this was, this wasn't his Chichi, not the woman he had fallen in love with, this was not the woman who he had obsessed over, who had caused him so much pains in his fantasies for her. This wasn't the body he had taken on many occasions, the body he adored and lusted for.

Sure she still overall looked like his Chichi but there were so many defined changes that he couldn't miss, so many things that everyone else would call picky when complaining about them. Her head was rested gently on his chest, her nose pressed tightly against his clothing as she inhaled his scent and he could tell that she wanted more than a cuddle.

She wanted to make him feel better, wanted to show him that this wasn't as bad as he though. She wanted to explore the new advantages her body now had, her curiosity over coming her as she pushed her mate to the floor with her new found strength, laughing at the gasp he revealed upon landing.

Straddling his waist she stared into his eyes, trying hard to ease the worry and anger out of his body. Pleased to see that his instinct overrode his feelings as he moaned within her kiss. Her fingers skillfully removed his clothing along with hers, her small but strong hands roaming the perfect muscles of his chest, every second passing her pleasure would raise as she inhaled his wondrous scent.

His instinct overrode every other system in his body as he held her smooth breast in his hands, kneading them lightly and enjoying the moans that erupted from her delicate lips as her head rolled around her shoulders.

She rubbed her hips close to his, grinding their areas together and enjoying the loud pleasurable hiss that escaped her mate, his hands squeezing harder each time she ground closer. Loving the new heights of pleasure than ran through out her body, the way her senses were directed just to him and their actions.

His mind was clouded with passion, his body no more able to resist her now than it had been before, the want to be inside her rising with each touch, with every breath and heartbeat. His hands continuously roaming her body, he gasped loudly as she took his now throbbing member into her hands. Adoringly she stroked him, his moans alighting the passions within her.

Finally she took him, her hips coming to meet his directly with every thrust they had together, her moans and groans aloud in his ears, his eyes wide and watching her. His own moans echoing through out the room as she rode him, his hips desperately trying to make her thrust faster, desperate for climax, desperate for control.

Time passed quickly for them as they danced in their lovers arms, before finally it all ended. His thoughts clear for now as he enjoyed the aftermath of their love making. Her small but strong body resting in his arms, her head resting gently on his chest and her delicate hair tickling the smooth skin of his arms.

Kakarott sat up quickly, thankful that his family or anyone else hadn't walked in on them, rushing as he struggled to get dressed, his eyes never going back to the mate that now followed his actions but in a more calming motion. He had enjoyed that and for a while his thoughts had been cleared of his negative responses to her choice, obviously there were a few advantages to the changes.

But holding her back there, her once small seemingly weak and delicate body was no more. Now she was different, no longer weak compared to him and no longer delicate, her body felt strong and capable in his arms and it didn't seem right.

And how she had behaved, the way her hands moved on his body and how she knew exactly what he had wanted. It wasn't bad, no, it was the complete opposite but at the same time it wasn't the same as having that shy and polite woman in his grasp, how he used to make the move for sex but no matter how often they done it that sweet blush never seemed to fade. She hadn't blushed once during their earlier actions.

And the list continued, as much as he enjoyed what they had just done together, he had hated it at the same time. Nearly every little thing that he had loved had gone and all the little things that had made sleeping with her so much greater had vanished.

Of course he still loved her, he could never not love her and it hadn't decreased he just found himself missing and longing for his old Chichi. But he guessed he was never getting her back.

Bardock sat with Tannupa quietly, his thought anywhere but to the shock he had seen on his sons face when he had walked into the room. He wished it didn't have to be this way but the King had ordered action or the couple could never be together and he could see how happy the two were together. Either way their relationship had been ruined.

He would rather there had been a revolt than ruin his sons life, he would rather the humans learnt the hard way that what had happened would not change how they were ruled than see his son miserable at a choice he hadn't made and he would rather go out there and kill the humans himself than see the look in his sons eyes when he had asked what had happened.

There was probably no doubt that the boy hated him, that he had ruined every thing his son had fought for. Luckily he had thought ahead, he knew both or one would not like the outcome and although there would be many positive outcome of the change, either both or one would really not like it at all.

He had taken a sample of blood whilst giving her the pain killing drugs, this contained enough DNA to change her back if necessary, of course no one had been changed back before and the risks were extremely high, things could go wrong or she could die but that choice lay with them and not him.

He would give the couple a week or two to get used to the changes, to settle down and decide if they were happy or not with this. And if so he would run the idea past his son and Chichi and that way they could decide what they wanted to do, decide if they were willing to take the risk.

TBC

There lol, I have a headache lol so I'm going to end there and catch up later )


	13. Note to you

Hiya all )

I'm stuck as to where to take the story as I can't decide which I should do:

Leave her as a Sayain

Or

Transform her back

So please could your review me and just say which way YOU would like me to go and I'll do what ever gets the most, kinda like a vote lol. Writers block is a pain in the arse an many more things lol So it would be a huge help.

THANK-YOU )

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	14. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT

Updaties---- finally

The morning birds sang sweetly as he opened his tired eyes, the clock reading a few minutes past noon. Usually either his Mother would have woken him by now or he would be charging around his room to get ready but after last night, he had no energy to do so. Chichi had been so wild and ferocious, wanting it over and over again, harder and harder and he had lost count how many times they had actually made love.

Turning over slightly he found her snuggled sweetly in his back, her small, strong hands holding onto him tightly less he try to escape. He tried to move gently, in an effort not to wake her and failed as her eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled to greet her.

"Good morning Kakarott. Where are you going" He smiled tiredly as she spoke the last part in a seductive whisper. As a Sayain he could rump for hours but last night had wore him out so much and obviously her now being a Sayain, especially a female can go on for even longer. Not that he was complaining, no he still enjoyed it very, very much but there came a point where even his manhood was worn out.

"Good morning Sweetie. I'm just off to meet Mother she'll be angry that I'm late and…"

"Stay a little longer" Kissing his neck as she spoke, sucking gently on her mate mark and smiling at his moans and movements that provided her extra access to his 'weak' mark.

Rolling his head back he succumbed to her, allowing her hands to slowly trek to the centre of his universe and lovingly fondle him as he moaned loudly and lay back. She smirked with victory, even last night he had always given into her. A small knock at the door caused him to sit up quickly and try to remove her.

"Wait!"

Chichi shouted angrily as she pumped him harder, watching him bite his lip in an attempt to keep his moans at a low level, getting faster and harder as she felt the solid length of him quiver as he came, smiling at him before grabbing her robe and promising him they would continue later.

Opening the door her sweet smile was met with Bardock's emotionless face and she walked straight past him as he entered the room and shut the door behind him, laughing as his son tried to desperately look for his robe and keep himself covered.

"How's the week been with her?" Bardock sat gently at the end of his son's bed as she watched his face drop slightly.

"Don't get me wrong there are plenty of advantages that I'm enjoying but I still prefer my old Chichi. She's still herself I suppose but man Father if you thought that slap she gave me was an anger that was scary you should see her now, she could've killed me! And it's like she just won't leave me alone and I really do want to spend time with her but no my whole day"

Bardock listened intently to his son's views, laughing at rolling his eyes at certain comments and Kakarott attempts to dress himself hidden behind the bed sheets. By the end of it all, he sent for a maid to fetch Chichi and smiled pleasantly at her as she entered the room, ignoring the seductive look and sway of her tail as she sat next to Kakarott.

"There might be a way to change Chichi back, IF it's both what you want."

A small smile spread across Kakarott's face as his Father explained, although he was getting attached to this Chichi he just couldn't let the old one go, he couldn't get over who she used to be.

Chichi however had a face of anger and sorrow and Bardock left the two to talk and to avoid her temper. She had gone through pain in an attempt to make their relationship perfect, to make him happy and he didn't like it.

"What's wrong with me as a Sayain?" Her voice was harsh and dangerous as she stood and stared daggers at him.

"I do like you Chi don't get me wrong and I love you but I want you how you used to be" A dreamy smile spread onto his face "I want to have things how they used to be, I fell in love with you as a human and cared not when I took you as my eternal mate whether you were Sayain or not. In fact I prefer you as a human. Your smaller frame, politeness and morals to that little blush of yours that I miss greatly"

She looked at him and smiled with him as he tried to keep her calm.

"You don't like how my body looks then?"

"Of course I do, it's still extremely beautiful and it always will be but I miss having that feeling of protection, now its more like my Mother is with my Father and you're protecting me."

Walking towards her he kissed her sweetly on the lips, his eyes briefly closing before he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I love you" He whispered softly "And if you really want to stay a Sayain then I will still love you but I will still feel a slight emptiness in our relationship"

"Why am I any different? Kakarott I don't understand I'm still Chichi on the inside I just look slightly different on the outside."

"You're not the same Chichi though. Humans and Sayains are not the same in many ways. You're not shy and quiet any more and I loved that about you. That look of shock that used to be in your eyes when I would just jump on you before we made love and all these little things that no matter how small they are had me wrapped around your little finger, which had me lost within you for eternity."

She sighed at him and smiled slightly "I'll change back"

Once again she found herself in the eeriness of the machine, the wires now multiplied as they seemed to stick to every available area of skin. She could see Kakarott watching erh through the glass although his figure was a shaky blur.

Taking a deep breath she watched the blue sparks of energy once again begin to fly around her, the small buzz of electricity echoing in her ears and causing her body to tingle.

Again in one swift movement she felt her body numb, a large forceful pain searing through her system as the machine took its affect. Her eyes remained tightly closed, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm, her back arched and her teeth gritted tightly together.

Kakarott watched her arch her back and looked on sadly at the pain she appeared to be in, the monitors so far beeping in rhythm and correct workings.

The pain continued to sear through her as her body changed, tears falling from her eyes as it became almost unbearable and her hands reaching out to try and touch her lover for comfort.

The monitors soon flashed red, the beeps slowing and quickening out of control as Bardock tried insanely to steady her body functions. In front of him Kakarott could see her agony, his eyes widening with tears as the bar on the monitor in front of him went past the danger level. He screamed.

"Stop the machine!"

TBC

DUHN DUHN DUHN lol ) Well it was short but I wanted suspense Mwuhahahaha evil suspense. I did do suspense right?

Please review lol

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xxx


	15. scared

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Dragonball.

The sound of the machines mimics of her racing heart rang through his ears, her agonizing screams piercing his heart as he raced towards her. His hands coming to meet the glass door as he tried to break in, ignoring his fathers cries to desist as he franticly tried to reach his mate.

Quickly he pressed the buttons, slowly ending ach process until all had stopped. Looking up he watched her body slip limply forward, Kakarott's hands coming out shakily to open the door. Into his awaiting arms her body collapsed motionlessly.

Falling to his knees Kakarott held his lover, her head close to his chest as he rocked her back and forth and his tears falling fast for her, as he watched her fast breaths slow.

He hated himself; there she lay, like sleeping beauty in a fairy tale gone wrong. Her features soft and pure as they had once been; delicate, pale skin now locked away from his grasp and her life at risk.

Inside the clear green waters of the recovery tank he listened stubbornly to her heart rate, fearful that at any moment it would stop and she would leave him. His mother's soft hands rested soothingly upon his shoulders, trying her greatest to calm her child fears and comfort his pain.

The meters beat steadily, her breathy rhythmic and average but her brain waves incorrect and although Bardock informed him of a very likely chance of recovery a weeks waiting had shown very little progress. Each day he sat there and watched her, each day she never moved, each day her heart would beat steadily and her breaths full and stable but her brainwaves remained wrong.

He missed her. Seeing her so close but cut off from him made him so angry at himself, so scared as to what mistake he would make next and how it would affect them. Inside his heart did not beat, he swore to always protect her, he told her that and now he put her through this, a process he knew had risks and he gambled, gambled with so much confidence only to have his bubble popped and his heart shattered.

Outside he listened to his Father and the King talking, arguing over what action should be taken. Someone had seen him holding her as he took her to the medical bay, holding her close and begging her not to leave, kissing her lips softly and telling her how much he loved her. Whoever they were they wasted no time spreading it around the palace, soon they all flocked to see if it was true only to be shooed and shouted at by his Mother.

The word spread and now half the kingdom knew, some were angry and others seems to see it as a chance to peacefully gain a little more independence and so the outcome wasn't looking as bad as once thought. However there was still violence, ten workers had quit because they saw it as unfair, disciple was falling apart and punishments had to be brought back in. Much to his parents distaste.

But he didn't care about them; they could all perish in their little uprising for all he cared. He loved her and their anger and jealousy was so great that even her friends had turned on her. After all they had come through to get here, after all the effort he put into having her, he would not allow them to ruin it all, and he wouldn't allow them to take it away from him.

Memories comforted him, his desires for her, their first kiss in his room that night, how he claimed her in the winter beauty and the love they made together on so many occasions.

He could hear the insects humming as the cold night air set in, his eyes heavy at the lack of sleep he had gained the past week but still he didn't want to stop watching her, the memories still comforting his mind as he unwillingly fell to sleep.

TBC

There we go that's my two updates for the week. Won't be anymore will sometime late next week earliest because my shithole of a school forgot to tell me I have a math's exam on Monday, so I have to study hard lol


	16. I am so sorry!

I am so sorry I am taking so long to update, I've just been so busy (

I had to revise for that sudden math's exam last weekend and just before, then this week I had to do my D.T coursework folio for Friday and then for the weekend I have to do biology coursework. And I am now behind on homework lol don't you just love life sometimes. I tell you my school just dumps it on you like a week before it needs to be in, (not an exaggeration) fucking shit hole, hatred is circulating through my system lol screams

But I swear I will make up for it next week, hopefully I will be able to write at least one Monday night and maybe Tuesday night fingers crossed then once more later on in the week, please bare with me. I'm really sorry.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	17. I try

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, z and gt

The air was a bitter cold, the sky a thick grey with heavy rain cloud and the wind harsh. The windows thick with a mist from the inside hot air, he could see nothing but he knew it was raining. As usual it pounded without mercy against the glass of his home, the wind transforming the life giving water into missiles.

Chichi lay in front of him, his hands remained clasped as he prayed for her recovery, his eyes now open unlike before as he looked upon the angel that had his love. The bleeps of the machines driving him insane, black skin under his eyes reflected his tiredness as the young man sat slumped in his chair. Buts still his eyes never left her, his thoughts never changing and his heart still broken.

He had fought endless monsters and enemies, faced challenges he never could have completed at the time and never had he been afraid as he was now. His breathing was deep with worry and his heart beat painfully fast in his chest with exhaustion. Day after day past and he waited, the demons created from his sorrow pounding him, the grief he held in his heart a monster only Chichi could defeat.

Not even the reflection of his run down body could divert his cares, each day the image of a tired, weary and shabby man was shown to him but he saw nothing, looking straight through it as he cried for the life of his mate.

Radditz slowly readied his armour, watching his sisters mimicking movements, outside he could hear the shouts of his Mother as she tried to calm the crowds down, some wanted total independence, a stupid dream for a group of people who had been under a command for over 100 years, most however just wanted a few things changed.

As far as the humans were concerned it was a crime to be with a Sayain, a king wouldn't marry a commoner after all. But here was their youngest commander, loving and marrying a woman almost as low as one could go. A mere house slave, tatty and worthless, the rich were angry as they felt they had more rights to the equal privileges, the poor were angry because whilst she was pampered and cared for they suffered.

Tanupa had no idea what to do; she loved her people and had always given them a fair hand in treatment. But now they were rising against her kindness and threatening her home and family. Inside her son sat derelict and she couldn't be with him and hold him lovingly as a mother should, no, she had to stand here and listen to them complain and moan. She was afraid deep inside, afraid for her son and afraid for her people. She had seen two uprisings in her life time.

Both had been horrendous. As a child brought up to believe that she was a princess, a Sayain who was more important in every way than the humans the uprising had snapped her. She had been a young teenager, barely even 16 when it happened, the shouts of rebellion filled her room as they marched through her lands, and the shouts of battle as the Sayain armies fought them away. Day after day of battles past until she could take it no more, leaving home she searched for a way to help anyone in anyway. It wasn't until evening that she realized her mistake; she had been attacked and hurt in her merciful state of kindness. That's where she had first met Bardock, a smaller young man then and he had helped her, hurting most of them to her disappointment. A happy ending she supposed, for her.

The second one had been in Kakarott's life time, ten years ago and once again it had been violent but not as bad as the first she remembered. She saw none of this one, she remained locked inside her home as her husband fought, her small baby boy held in her arms until the battles were over. Many had been killed and injured on the human side but each time they never learned, each time she tried to help them and each time she never succeeded.

Her heart beat more, her breaths still deep but the short whining sound of her brainwaves differed, now long and sharp. But he didn't hear, so long had he dreamt of that sound that now it seemed like it was never a reality. His eyes remained on her, waiting for the dream to end, coming to his senses as he watched his father pushing buttons and smiling widely.

A heat rose within him as he stood, ignoring the fatigue in his knees as they tried to give in and he walked to her, her eyes fluttering open to see the shocked and smiling face of her mate. His hands pressed against the glass trying to reach her as the water was drained, Bardock opening the door and lifting her out and into a small robe.

Her head was in a spin, the room too bright for her senses as she collapsed into Kakarott's strong arms, his smile fading as he pulled her to him and held her, gently calling her name.

"It's ok son. She's just tired; take her to your room to rest. She's ok now." Bardock ran his hand through his son's hair and smiled at the happy and relieved tears that now fell down his face.

TBC

YAYA a new chap. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday with my other story I couldn't finish it off. I've just had these huge migraines, especially today and obviously couldn't go on the computer much. Hopefully get another chap done soon.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx


	18. You're awake!

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, nothing at all. Not a single thing to do with draginball z

Smiling he stroked her hair, her sleeping peacefulness a comfort to him as he caressed her gently. Her skin a gentle texture and her form once again small and delicate, she purred at him as she slept and her hand came to meet his that stroked her cheeks. Blessed be the gods for sparing her, he had never been so afraid of loosing her, so afraid of being alone and cold. Life just wouldn't have been worth living without her to pick him up when he fell or to hold him up whilst he stood, just as he hoped he did with her.

Each day he prayed that she would stay forever by his side, he was afraid and no matter hoe often she vowed to stay there he was scared as a human she would turn to support the humans. Radditz would be fight as would his sisters, his father and mother would remain here and he knew his duty. He loved her so much to admit it but he knew that in time he too would have to fight, control the people and as the son of the leaders he was a valuable target, in truth not as valuable as Radditz who was heir but still valuable.

She too would be a target and his highest priority was to stay wherever she was and protect her. They could kidnap her and automatically to protect and save his mate he would become like a puppet on a string, doing whatever they asked of him so they would spare her. In death or threat of death his instinct would take him to the extremes of protection, he would loose it, killing every person that dare stand in his way of getting to her and torturing the ones that killed her with no mercy.

It was then that she stirred beneath him, her head gently lulling to the side as the dizziness claimed her waking mind, and wearily she removed her hand from him and placed it upon the top of her head easing her self up as she opened her eyes. His smile grew wider as he immediately assisted her to sit.

And he was the first thing she saw, his face filled with a smile of happiness and worry, glee and sorrow. She knew the fist thing he would do was apologize for she had heard him weep and plead as she slept in that tank. She had heard his pain and had fought to pull through to him, to break out of her container and hold him to her in comfort but no matter how hard she tried her physical body just wouldn't let her come forward.

His face had been one of utter disbelief when she had first come from that tank, one of complete happiness and love when she had last seen his expressions as she fainted into his arms. Now she held him, shushing his weeping apologies as his voice broke into his tears, her cheeks wet with his pain. And this was him, her Kakarott, the mighty Sayain Warrior who only she knew fully; who would only break down into her arms and would only do what ever she said.

Life had changed so much for them both. Never had she dreamed of going through this, never when she had first laid her eyes upon him would she never had though that this man would be the person she would spend the rest of her life and eternity with. He kissed her hard, pushing all his love into the movement of his lips upon hers, his hands soothingly rubbing her body. She pulled away from him to look at him, missing his face.

"I'm so sorry Chichi. I never should have put you through that, I was just so selfish" His voice was barely a whisper, his cheek now rubbing against hers.

She remained silent and kissed him once more, hoping that he would be able to feel everything in their kiss. She loved him and never would she hold what had happened between them against him. She heard him sigh as he pulled away.

"They know. The whole kingdom almost, they aren't too happy about it but it's not as bad as we thought in fact there are a lot of people who don't care but there are still a few who do."

"Have many been hurt?" Her voice was shaken and worried as she asked him and it was tones like this that got him worried that she would leave him.

"Not really. Not anything serious anyway and it is all human evoked injuries, the riot got pretty big."

"Have they calmed down now?"

"Well not really, no. Some people have dropped out, Mother is pretty good at persuasive speeches and stuff but there are also people joining due to the persuasive speeches of the up risers." He watched her face drop and she sighed loudly to her self.

"What's going to happen? Are the armies just going to be sent out or are they going to be negotiated with, what?"

"Well it depends Chi. If the risings remain small then the dealings with them will be small but if they get bigger and more aggressive then yes we might have to also get aggressive. What you have to understand is that each of the four kingdoms is governed differently depending o their lord and lady. Here we are the most compassionate and fair kingdom the others I'm afraid get stricter as you travel and so this means if the riots spread then those in the west kingdom may be dealt with more harshly than those here. However the King of Vagessi an its empire has power over all kingdoms and can order one punishment for every kingdom that all must follow, whether it be harsh or not."

Her face remained worried as he explained it to her, he could tell she pitied and cared for her race and he could understand that, even if the Sayains were a more proud race, the humans still had their pride, especially I their roots.

"Is the King likely to set a cruel order?"

"I'm not sure. Again it depends on how bad things get. Now right now there isn't much to worry about so just you lie down and relax. We'll talk about this later." To ensure she was silent he kissed her hard, guiding her to lie back down on the bed as his hands gently caressed her body in a soothing massage as he left her to drift into a peaceful sleep and soon joined her.

TBC

Yes I know it's short and I'm really sorry but I wanted to keep this bit separate from the next chapter which I will hopefully get up tommoz. Hope you liked this one.

Please review

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	19. Battle mode

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing at all. NOTHING (I forgot to put this up the first time so I had to re enter the chapter to put it in.)

"I have to fight"

His voice was unshaken but his eyes opposed her view of his emotions. Sighing he watched her growl angrily, in truth the uprising was getting to a point where it wouldn't be able to stay quarantined. The opposition was becoming more violent and inhumane, pulling any trick they could with little care of how unfair or horrid it was.

His mother had tried hard, rousing the masses with her always kind and gentle voice, she offered them her compassion and understanding but also explanation, reason why what they wanted to happen couldn't. It had worked…for a while.

Few weeks later a leader had arisen for the opposition, he remained secret but still his affects could be seen throughout the kingdom. He appeared to be a leader with a great ability of directing a crowd anyway he wanted. Now what had started as a small riot had risen in to what looked like a civil war.

The Sayains had held back as long as they could, negotiating up to the very last moment in time and holding back until the point where they no longer could. Now was that time, the humans that were against them refused to even consider listening to them and now had begun attacking the humans that were on the Sayain side, traitors in their eyes.

Kakarott as son of the kingdoms lord had the duty of leading a regiment into battle. However his mother refused to allow this and insisted that he stand with his elder brother and fights along side him and his regiment.

As much as they had promised the other that problems wouldn't arise in their relationship the air between himself and Chichi was almost unbearable at times. Arguments had become frequent and often he found himself sleeping in the sofa in his room whilst she slept in the bed.

What had started as an understanding of the war and the Sayain army's action had turned into non-stop questions and arguments against their choice. Kakarott however having an instinct of combat and military procedures was behind their choices all the way with no questions. And this is why they argued she would shout and criticise while he defended them. Of course she also didn't want him fighting and had literally tried to force him to promise her he wouldn't go because this war was getting silly.

Now the war was three months in and things were getting out of control. For the first time in his life, Kakarott had seen his Fathers true Sayain nature. In truth Bardock was more Sayain than his mother but had always remained gentle and reasonable to the humans in his kingdom.

Angered now his Father was not the kind man he had been. His ability to command and organise and army were famous throughout the planet and as far as this generation were concerned no one really knew where his power lay. Sayains were born to fight, it was the blood that ran through their veins and upon his fathers comes to command the Sayains had not been able to fight as they had and this had angered some of them. Now that the humans have given them something to fight about, a reason to feel threatened by new moves, weapons and tactics his Father could no longer control how the Sayains fight. After all you can't command a man whose family is in danger, whose wife and children were in the line of attack and so when Bardock gave the command to fight, he could never give the command of how.

Now that this had spread to the next kingdom Kakarott had no choice but to fight. The king had been notified and if needed elite warriors would be sent. Vegeta was determined to keep this planet under control no matter what. So now the Sayains were under the command of their generals, who were under Bardock's command who was now under the king's command. With the command for Kakarott to join in the war coming from higher places he had no choice but to get involved.

He had never worn his true fighting armour; his training armour weighed a ton and came in whatever colour he chose. Fighting armour however was very much stronger and lighter to aid in protection and speed, it came in the colours of the lord you fought for and altered slightly depending on your rank and importance.

His father's colours were dark green and red and so the army of Bardock was recognised by its dark green metal and red belts. Kakarott and Radittz armour looked just like their Fathers and his sisters wore armour identical to his mothers, but they altered ever so slightly so that soldiers and commoners knew that he wasn't in power just yet, Radittz having fewer alterations due to him being heir.

He watched his mate stare out of their bedroom window. Her delicate body clothes with the finest cloth of purple and gold. She no longer lived like a servant. But with the war as rough as it was getting she felt obliged as a human to keep the servants that remained loyal in the home to keep the rights they had before this outbreak, it was unfair to punish them. The only problem was proving that loyalty. Sighing she felt his arms around her waist.

The cold metal of his armour making her gasp and arch as it touched her back. Her eyes met his. Apologising constantly in her ear her held her, kissing her sometimes to comfort him and her. He knew Radittz was out there, no one else was due to knock on his door today and so he pulled a crying Chichi closer to his chest, his attempts to be the tough Sayain warrior he should be failing as he shook in her small arms.

"Come on Brother. It is time we left." Radittz made his voice as soft as possible for his brother; he could see that he didn't want to leave his scared mate. Just like his father never wanted to leave their sobbing mother.

Taking a deep breath he pulled back from her, kissing her hard and with as much passion as he possibly could. From his armour he untied a small band of cloth, folding into her hands and kissing it before leaving the room.

I am very, very, very sorry that took so long. The week before I went away my word program broke down and I couldn't find the disc to re-install it. The after my week in Germany I came back home only to find I had a week in a cottage in Wales, so in my spare time there I wrote my stories there. It was so beautiful there that I got loads of inspiration for new stories too, Rock on Wales.

Anyway I hope that this is ok, please review and I am so sorry for taking so long, this weekend I will try to make up for it, I will. Cries

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	20. Dead end

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or db (this thing gets annoying)

In the light of the full moon they fought, the humans falling faster than they expected. Their bullets having no affect on the Sayains as they just rebounded off their skin and the missile explosions not even shaking the newest of their warriors. But still the humans refused to fall back; they remained in their positions and fought till they fell.

He had been fighting for weeks, he was tired, hungry and homesick, and he missed Chichi so much. No word had come from his father in days and he and Radittz had begun to worry about his wellbeing. The battled had been frequent and long, surprisingly five men had been sent back to the city from injuries, one being very bad.

And that was what confused him, each group of humans they met got better and better at combat, their weapons became more advanced and thief damage more and worse. In the wars earlier battles the army had needed nothing but their hands to knock an enemy down, at times in their present battles they needed everything they knew, energy beams, mind powers, super strength and he feared eventually weapons.

In the darkness he could see, an advantage the humans didn't have usually but someone had provided night vision goggles. Speed was adapted with machines, protection was provided with better armour and anyone could have figured out that whoever was at the top of the humans power knew what he was doing and had been planning for sometime.

Growling he readied the energy in his palms, the glowing ball of light and heat unstable with electricity as he had it hover steadily around his head and searched for his target. To his left entered a large tank, its gun long and ready to fire at any warrior who let himself slip. Its tip aimed for his brother and a small group of soldiers and all had their backs turned, too deep into battle to sense the attack.

Quickly Kakarott fired the ball at the tank, engulfing it all so nothing more but a bright light could be seen. Soon after bullet after bullet was flung at him, their tips sharper and more focused than the last, their tips feeling like needles against his skin and doing some but very little damage. Angry he flew at them, his hands and feet pounding the men that shot at him and their armour cracking instantly under his strength.

When all were down he gasped I shock, eyes wide and unbelieving as the tank he had blasted began moving again, not a scratch upon its plated metal. No explosion or fire, it just carried on going and once again right for his brother only this time they were fully aware of its presence.

The men around him lay about tired, their exhaustion obvious as they lay sleeping deeply on the floor. No one but he and Radditz able to stay awake and watch them as they slept. The battle had been hard and confusing, it seemed that even though a human soldier was aided with better armour they could still break it, no matter what new gun or bullet he was aided with a Sayain could handle it but it was obvious that it was Sayain technology being used.

Their armour was made of a metal much like the artificially made ones of their armours. The weapons a contrast of human and Sayain technology which said to him either they had spies or someone had betrayed them. The other thing was the tanks and machinery, their blasts would do nothing to them and in the end a few soldiers were forced to go Oozaru on them, he hated Oozaru forms, especially non-elite forms. They couldn't be controlled easily and so sometimes the plans of using them backfire but tonight, luckily they hadn't.

With these thoughts his eyes became heavy, the midnight sky fading as he fell into a needed sleep.

Radditz watched his younger brother sleeping, a few other men had awoken now and so it was god that they both get some sleep. It amazed him so much how like father his younger brother was. His looks and actions were all like his Fathers, before he slept just then he could see the young ones mind focusing on the days events and analysing them, looking at the pros and cons, their results and trying to find a conclusion. It was all science with him, just like Bardock.

These battles had been harsh and he feared constantly for his sibling. He wasn't sure if it was the instinct of being his elder brother or the threats him mother gave if he failed to keep his younger safe. But either way during that battle he always found himself turning around and checking on him, glad to see that his brother did the same for him. In accordance with his mother he had to agree that Kakarott was a little too young and inexperienced to be fighting just yet, well fighting in one of the higher regiments.

But if anyone had seen him fight, they would have been proud. He was a strong and stubborn warrior, who did everything in his power to succeed in his missions and his mind only upon fighting once he started and his body craving for more when he finished. As un-Sayain as the boy could be sometimes it was no apparent that his younger brother had everything under control.

Kakarott's eyes opened suddenly to the early morning mist, his body tense and ready to fight as his senses went hay wire. There was a strange sent in the air and his ears could pick up the screeching sound of wheels on a track heading towards them. Everyone else slept on, three or four up on guard who also looked in the direction of the trespasser.

"Sir, Should we go check it out?" The elder men looked at him unsure of whether asking a child was really the best idea.

"No, you stay put and guard. I'll send the signal if I need help." As he stood he began to dust of his already filthy armour.

"You can't go alone Sir. Your brother for one wouldn't allow it and it is best you are accompanied just in case." Kakarott sighed, he forgot about Radditz and his rules.

"Fine! You soldier come with me." Kakarott watched the man jog over, amazed as to how much taller he was. Nodding both ran stealthily into the darkness of the forest.

The path was wet with morning dew, their scents hidden by the pollen of surrounding flowers and their armour a good camouflage in the dark forest. Down the track came a huge tank, three times bigger than the ones they usually fought and with no full moon probably three times as hard to destroy. Around it were only four men, walking at a quick pace with its chugging wheels.

Unexpectedly it stopped, the gun on the tank pointing straight towards them and their speed almost not enough as the shell just missed their fleeing bodies.

"How in hell does it know we were there!" Kakarott screamed at his companion as they both ran towards their attacker. Bullets and shells exploding around them but neither flinched. Blast after blast was thrown from their hands onto the tank, single and combined, neither worked and the tank just rolled on. Turning to ensure his comrade was in no serious trouble he watched him dive to the floor, his own back screaming in pain as he felt the blood fall onto his skin.

Stumbling on he tried to fight, his hands coming to just send a message for immediate help as his world fell into darkness, the pain of his back overwhelming his whole body as he fell to the floor, struggling to breath, the last thing in his mind a fear that it would stop.

His scouter constantly bleeped as he ran through the forest, his men not far behind him as he worried for his brother. Stopping as he beheld the forest that now lay in ruins, trees burnt down and knocked over, holes in the road form large explosions and small pieces of metal scattered around the floor. Scanning with his eyes he found nothing, he could see nothing and no one.

"Sir we found one!" A large booming voice echoed through the forest as Radditz ran over.

On the floor lay the older man, his armour cracked only up the middle of his back. A long crack made from the armour naturally breaking. In the centre was a small pinprick hole, obviously the cause of the crack and his back was sufficiently covered in blood. The man was awake as the medic saw to him, he was worn out. Walking around a small distance he began to worry, Kakarott was no where to be seen. He wouldn't have run off after what ever attacked them would he? Storming back Radditz rudely pushed the other men out of his way, leaning over the now semi-conscious and wounded warrior.

"What happened and where is my brother?" His voice was stern and shaken as he shouted for the forest to hear.

"We were hiding Sir. In the trees over there but somehow it knew we were there. We tried to fight but it was too good, some kind of large tank and four men. The men were easy to handle but with the tank there it wasn't as easy as thought but we tried Sir. A bullet almost hit me and I dived to the floor, when I next looked up your brother was stumbling around in pain, blood all over the back of his armour. I never saw so much pain on a man's face Sir. He fell onto the floor just next to me by about a metre or so, when I next looked he wasn't breathing well, practically stopping. I tried to go to him Sir but he wouldn't respond to my calls then the enemy was aware that I wasn't down as they thought I was and attacked again. Next thing I know I'm in agonising pain down in my lower back and it spread then all went black."

Turning around Radditz angrily eyes the floor beside the fallen warrior; blood was all that remained of his brother, a small piece of his armour sitting just in the middle of the pool.

"You say he wasn't breathing?"

"I don't think he was Sir and his life energy was extremely low. I'm sorry Sir" All soldiers cowered as Radditz screamed, the trees around them falling under the force of the attacks Radditz threw.

"MESSENGER!" A small fast little man came forward. "From what I hear and see the chance of my brother being alive is very small. Go to my Mother and his mate back at the mansion and inform them of the events. Inform them of his death and ensure them both that I will see to the avenging. Go quickly and comfort them, my father is not there. Make sure my Father gets the message to." The small man nodded and ran quickly in the direction they had just come.

"A silence for Kakarott! Not only do we fight for our kingdom but now we fight for him, those that took my brother from us will pay and pay dearly. I want no mercy from any of you from now on. They will die for their insolence and they will die slowly."

The soldiers around him bowed their heads to the floor, all unable to believe a Sayain had fallen. Radditz watched the floor where the blood lay, whoever it was leading the humans they were a clever man, with this new technology he had managed to kill a high class Sayain and this was a threat but not only that it meant this had been wanted for a long time.

TBC

Another chapter up in one day YAY! I am still sorry for taking so long and hopefully will be able to get another chapter up soon. Another thing is that I might not be updating much after this weekend, I have my final GCSE exams in a month or two and I need to finish off the very last sentences lol of my coursework also I want to start getting a bit more studying in. But hopefully I will still be able to do a bit of writing.

D Hope you like and please R&R.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx


	21. News

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ OR DBGT, DB? And etc.

The sun was shining brightly as she sat sewing peacefully. It was a shame that the beauty of the weather was only to be matched with the grim war that wrought on somewhere in their kingdom. Everyday she would look out of the window and think of her Children, all four of them all grown up and fighting battles…not that she liked the battles but she supposed she had no choice.

Bardock was gone too and how she missed him. As annoyingly stubborn and work obsessed as the man could be they were both deeply connected and not having him around left the house empty, it didn't help that there was no gossip coming from her daughters or angry squabbles between her two sons and no happy squeals from Chichi as the new couple played together, flirting a tad too much for her liking.

Looking to her right she watched the sorrowful mate of her son. The poor girl literally cried herself to sleep each night. She could remember the first time Bardock left for battle, she had been petrified but unlike her son she had got word from him. It had been weeks now and sadly she had received no word from either of her sons, this had led to both left behind females to worry.

Sighing Chichi looked out of the window, she missed him so much and the fear that he was hurt was overwhelming. With no word from her beloved she could only think of the bad things that may have happened, it was strange that no matter what anyone said to her she could always think of a negative to backfire with it.

A rapid knock came to the door, a small and very tired looking man walking in with a fast pace. His face was dirty and his armour cracked and smeared. Coughing loudly he bowed to both women in the room.

"My lady I bring a message from Radditz." Both women turned full attention to the small man in the centre of the room, both holding their breath as they waited for the news.

"Well go on then!" Tannupa glared impatiently at the small man as he hesitated. It really wasn't helping the already tense atmosphere.

"Kakarott and another were seeing to a though surprise attack and somehow they were both detected. From what we have seen and been told both soldiers fought long and hard. The man who accompanied your son was found injured lying on the forest floor. Human technology has advanced…"

"And my son! You say nothing of my son?" Tannupa had stood now, her breathing heavy as she awaited an answer from the now fearful man.

"My lady your Son Kakarott is missing and presumed dead. His brother sends you his promise that he will avenge the death with no mercy." Chichi felt her heart drop as low as it could fall, as low as it felt the agonising beats it now had let her know it had stayed where it belonged, the tears falling in an instant as she threw herself upon the pillow in front of her.

"What happened to him!" Tannupa seemed unfazed as she questioned the man, her eyes now upon the weeping girl by the window.

"We are unsure my Lady. From what we have been told he was attacked from behind and fell upon the floor gasping not far from his comrade, when help arrived he was no longer there."

Tannupa's scream was heard through out the palace as she sank to her knees. Her hands viciously thumped the floor of the room and her tears fell upon the floor. With no order to leave the man stood there, watching the two women cry, pitying them as he watched their hearts break. He did however have yet to tell the boys father and so left without permission, feeling he should leave the two to grieve alone.

Bardock sat angrily at his desk, the humans had progressed immensely fast and it was his opinion that there was some sort of rat behind it all. But what was strange was the pattern it held, all this work and breakthrough, plan and strategy used by the enemy was a lot like Gero's and it seemed right now that history was repeating its self, even if it had been at least one hundred years.

Who ever it was leading them was aware of past strategies, ones that they shouldn't be aware of considering they were all destroyed and withdrawn to Vegesaii the moment Gero was killed. Sighing Bardock called for the one outside his door to enter, surprised to find one of his eldest sons messengers there.

"My Lord I bring news." Sitting up Bardock placed his hand hands on his left knee and leant forward, questioning the man to speak.

"Your youngest, Kakarott was in a large battle. It was him and another soldier involved as they had presumed no others were needed. The attack came early in the hours of last Monday. Both fought long and hard and the accomplice of your son was found injured and unconscious. My lord I'm sorry to inform you that your youngest son is missing and presumed dead. Radditz has ensured that the killers will be dealt with mercilessly."

Bardock had never felt so angry in his life; after all he had done to make the life of the humans better in his kingdom. He was well known across both of the planets as being the kindest and fairest Lord known to the empire. He gave his humans rights, nice homes and well paid jobs. He banned segregation and punishment just because they were human; he took away their poverty and gave them a fair, peaceful and justified life. And this was how they repaid him; they took the life of his youngest son. The only child that would follow in his footsteps, a child they knew fully well had a human mate awaiting his return.

"Tell Radditz when he finds my sons killers that he is not to kill them! I want them brought here immediately. They are to be dealt with in a means the whole family sees fit. I want them to see the distraught human girl they created by taking my sons life and I want them to suffer for doing it. Where is his mother?"

"She is at your home my Lord and she knows. You may need new floors." The small man bowed before requesting to leave.

"Thank-you. I fear I may need a new home rather than floors. You may go, take my message to Radditz back quickly please."

Picking up his belonging he left the room, his mind no longer on the war but on the young son that he feared he would never see again. He would have to inform the King of his death and this would result in uproar. Not just because a Sayain had been killed but the son of a ruling lord, the elites would be sent in and things would get ugly. The prince himself may end up fighting if things carried on this way.

The journey to his home was longer than usual, his mind angry as it seemed the happiness of nature mocked him. The sun shining brightly and the wildlife care free and gleeful, whilst he and his family were left to mourn the loss of a loved one that should never have been lost. This war shouldn't have happened. War saw only death and loss, destruction following every path a soldier took but it seemed there was no other answer the Sayains could give.

What the humans failed to realise was the benefits after the war. If the won then it would take forever to bring the planet into a decent government, the humans hade been ruled over for so long the ability to rule was lost without support and the Sayains being sore losers would have nothing to do with them. If they lost however the life they used to have would be gone, the kindness they had once received would be destroyed and turmoil and discrimination would once again set in.

Thanking the driver he stepped towards his front door, even outside he could hear his wife's violent screams and growls as she angered over her loss. The door shut loudly as he walked towards his mate's presence. The moment the door opened he felt the arms of his wife around him, her sobs loud as her falling tears cascaded down his armour. In the corner he could see Chichi, her small body curled up into a pain filled ball and her sobs racking through her petite body. He called to her, motioning her to come to him as he placed an arm around her shoulder in the hopes that he could attempt to comfort both women.

Angrily he felt his wife pull away. Fearful of the outburst she was going to give, it was then he noticed she was I her armour. He knew what this meant and he was surprised he hadn't expected it. But he wished to the gods that she had worn it after he came, his son was dead and his wife was wearing armour that turned him on beyond belief. Sighing he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Tannupa dear, go take your armour off. There is nothing you can do?" He kept his voice soft.

"I'll be damned if there is nothing I can do. I'll find them and strangle them with my bare hands. Rip them to pieces for taking my little baby away from me." She burst once again into tears as she blasted the door down the corridor.

"Honey there is nothing you or I can do. Radditz is closer and so will get there faster. They all need to be on full guard and its better there are other warriors there who will not be so blinded by rage and grief to accompany our other child. We however are all suffering and so therefore easy to attack, we would all end up hurt and Kakarott wouldn't want that. Would he?"

Sighing she dropped her shoulders down, her eyes looking to the floor as her body flopped with agreement.

"No he wouldn't. Do the girls know?"

"I don't know my love but I will ensure they are told. For now we should all get some sleep. Who knows later on may bring better news."

TBC

Sighs I hope that was ok. I like where this is going now, hope you do too. Well I'm off and I hope to see your reviews soon. D

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx 


	22. It can't be

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any other corresponding Dragonball.

Radditz paced angrily. It had been a week since he had lost his brother and still no clues as to where he had disappeared to have arisen. No findings of who done it and what they got from it, no information as to what it was and how the humans had gained it. They had seen many battles and each time the technology got better and better. The guns could finally at least scratch the skin of a Sayain and the shells of their tanks could do sufficient damage. But whatever had attacked his brother and his comrade was enough to kill one if desired, if not then it would put them in so much pain they would at least collapse.

The attack consisted of a small, very sharp dart. This was fired at such a speed that it could penetrate the armour and when aimed was supposed to lodge itself between two of the vertebrae. If lodged far enough it would rupture the spinal cord and would result in death, however if only a small penetration occurred then only severe pain was ensured, until the needle was removed.

The chances of the dart penetrating slightly were very, very small due to the hardness of controlling how far it went into the spine from a distance. Attacks like that were usually aimed to kill and from what the doctor had said it was extremely lucky his comrade hadn't, the dart was a mere 2 mm away from his spinal cord. Whoever attacked them had set out to kill them and by the looks of it they had succeeded.

So here he sat, the new moon shining weakly above him in the thick blackness of the sky. The stars above him twinkled like the tears he knew fell down his mothers face; he had received word from both his father and his sisters, both messages of anger and revenge. Neither understood his passion to tear the ones who killed Kakarott to pieces but they had a point, this was a family matter and he would now do everything he could to bring the killers or their leader to his family and hopefully before the king.

Furiously he blasted them with every ounce of energy he could muster, his fists flying at them through the smoke. His body scared with their prevailing attacks and the small cuts upon his skin coating the flesh of his body with a thin layer of blood.

In the smoke he moved quickly, the light of the fires illuminating him like a silhouette against the thick grey clouds. His messy black hair reflecting the light via his sweat covered body and hair. His green armour broke and cracked from multiple attacks and the red material belt that sat loose around his waist now torn and barely held onto him.

His hair sat spewing in all directions, blacker than nothingness and drenched with sweat from his attempts to escape and stop whoever was attacking. This place had been a secret location and he had no idea as to who had let them in on its whereabouts.

He would defend the information in the cabinet behind him with his life, ensuring that the file and its contents go with him should he be defeated. The humans needed new information obviously as they attacked with more might than ever, the contents of the files important to their cause due to the power of weaponry that it stored. It was Sayain technology they had for guns, Sayain technology the used for tanks and armour and it was Sayain technology that killed his son.

And here stood the culprits, the very men and machines that had taken his son from him. Come here to find more ways of killing the Sayains, to tease and taunt him of his sons passing and the agony he felt, giving vivid descriptions as to how he fought and how he died. And it made him angry, naturally, the anger that now surged through his veins keeping him upright and fighting.

With one last blast the tank before him exploded, to his surprise he found no men operating the machine, just pieces of mangled, electronic limbs and bodies made of metal. This army was running on machines, it appeared even the people were machines but there must have been a few real people in there, blood covered the inside of the tanks remains, his eyes soar as they suddenly adjusted to the change of light intensity.

Inside laid the darts, loaded and ready to be fired. Hundreds of them all lined up in a row, pieces of surviving paper littered the area that had once been his lab. His chemicals and bottles lay shattered and spread all over the floor of his room. Collection what evidence he could he left the room, the large filing cabinet being dragged roughly behind him, his body tired and limping as he left for home.

"For the god's sake Bardock would you put that stupid piece of paper down and rest?" Tannupa screamed angrily at her husband, not more than a day a go he had come stumbling through their front door, tired, dirty and covered with blood. He had refused a rejuvenation tank and gone straight to wash and bed.

Now first thing in the morning he was in his small lab and studying already. It infuriated her, his body was covered in bandages and plasters and here he sat still trying to discover new things, new clues to be found.

Sighing she left the room, she knew he worked for their son right now. To find out how he died wasn't what she was expecting from him when she saw the sorrow and anger on his face last night. At least they had caught them she supposed, well destroyed them. Machines being used as an army would make sense to her, they were easily replaced and their emotions could be controlled, they wouldn't disobey orders and they would remain loyal. But where the money to carry out such production came from she never knew.

The corridors were silent now; the large door of her youngest child's room shut tightly, the dim light that shone behind it seeping out under the door. Opening the door it creaked loudly, the room well kept and tidy. She came in here everyday to ensure that things were kept exactly how he left them, so that if he returned he would know he was home.

As bleak as things looked, as his mother she kept that small spark of hope alive, looking to the good things when it seemed only bad could be found. She knew his death was a high chance but something inside her told her he wasn't, she could still feel that warmth of physical love connected to him and watching the small black haired girl that sat sadly at the window she knew his mate felt the same.

Chichi could feel him inside her, a warm comfort that kept her hope alight, feeding the fire that kept her faith alive. Everyday she watched the road leading to their home, watching and waiting for her lost lover to come home. Day after day saw nothing, his death a belief now rising in her mind.

She felt her hand on her shoulder since he had left to fight; she and his mother had grown closer and now so even more as they comforted each other over their loss. For Chichi this had been the hardest week of her life, the grief she felt now could be compared to nothing, not even the grief she felt when she lost her parents.

"I just want him to come home Tannupa, I just want him to come home" her voice broke as she cried into the older woman's shoulders, her stronger hands delicately stroking her hair and shushing her tears.

"We all want him home dear, where it's safe and warm. But we have to accept that maybe he isn't ever going to walk down that path. But we have to keep our hopes alive at the same time." Chichi's tears increased and Tannupa held her, her own silent sorrows falling from her closed eyes.

Sharply both jumped round, Tannupa on her feet and ready to attack as the loud bang of the suddenly opened door echoed through her home. Slowly she stepped back towards Chichi, the look on her husbands face not a promising one, as she saw signs of definite tears in his eyes. To his side her eldest, her small hands opening out as he slowly walked towards her, her arms wrapping around him as soon as she got to him, the boy was so much taller than she was and the bushy hair that sat on his back was softer than it looked, smiling she hugged him once more before pulling away. At least she knew her other baby was ok.

Radditz looked only to the floor as his mother held him, his large arms holding her as he suppressed the immense sorrow and anger he felt. As she backed away he watched her smile vanish, her view just over his shoulder as he heard her gasp.

For Chichi it was all slow motion as she watched the four small Sayains walk into the room, each holding one corner post of a white stretcher. Tears falling fast as she beheld her lover lying on the soft white material. Time was frozen for her, her eyes watching his mother as she ran to the her still son that lay before her.

As they put the stretcher to the floor she sank to her knees, Chichi finally joining Tannupa's side and she held the cold hand of her mate. Bardock immediately walked to his wife, his arms holding her wailing body, the words of anger and suffering ringing through his ears as she spoke into his neck. Radditz could only watch the scene, his sisters now sitting with Chichi.

He hadn't wanted to believe his brother was dead; it just didn't seem possible that this could have happened. He had his men searching long and hard, day and night for his younger sibling and when one day they returned to him with the small man in their arms his hope was destroyed. His skin was pale and his chest still, in brief he was gone. Sighing he bowed his head, praying to the Gods.

TBC

Not finished yet but I don't think I'm far. Hope you liked it, please review. Took me a while to write this chapter and to say I'm not too proud of how I conveyed a lot of things but oh well, can change them if needed. Please tell me what you think.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	23. Escape

His arms were numb, the chains bounding his hands to the wall above his head, the metal cold and rough as it grazed the skin on his wrists. His neck was stiff and lolling around his shoulders as he came into consciousness. He could smell the dampness of the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark perfectly.

His head was still in a daze, his vision working but slightly cloudy around the edges. Coughing he curled over in pain, his chest bruised and cut from the attacks he had received, the new moon outside gave little light through the small window just above his head but it was enough for him to see the room.

He could feel the burn in his throat as the bile began to set itself in. Whatever had hit him, had hit him bloody hard, he hadn't felt this bad even when he fought tens of warriors at a time.

"What the hell happened to me?" Rolling his head he sighed, coughing he tried to clear the dryness that ran through his throat.

"You lost my Sayain friend. For once you lost." Looking up he beheld a tall masculine figure, young by what its silhouette seemed to show, behind him standing a small, well figured women, her body lent slightly to one side and her hands resting on her hips.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do…?" Growling he suppressed the fear that had begun to rise within him, someone stood before him, a stranger whose features seemed so familiar, one who dared to cut into his sentences.

"All in good time my Sayain friend, all in good time." His low, gravely voice let out a tired and long awaited laugh. "I have waited years, for this moment. The day I would bring the Sayain race to its knees and finally take my place as ruler of this stupid planet."

He couldn't help but laugh, anyone who even presumed they could defeat the Sayains was deemed mad and here stood a maniac, right before him. Claiming he already had.

"You could never defeat our race; there are thousands of us, all able to fight and all willing. You will be killed for your treachery."

"Then my young Kakarott I pity your now broken ideologies. For now I am invincible and indestructible. I will have all Sayains killed because my boy my plan is already in motion and you play an important part in it." As he finished the lights to the room beamed on dimly, revealing the person that stood before him, Kakarott's eyes closing tight as the light burned his pupils, the man before him laughing loudly once again.

His eyelids fluttered quickly as he tried to adjust to the brighter surroundings, the man that stood before him clearer than before. His head was small and squared, topped with a large black hat, his face was young and handsome, a strength within him that Kakarott had never seen in humans before, his shoulders supported his long and wavy hair, its chestnut brown more vivid that a golden field of corn in autumn.

"I don't think we've met before." Kakarott kept his tired eyes on his captor, looking for any weakness that sprang out.

"My name is Dr. Takeshi; this beautiful young lady is my assistant, Dr. Briefs. You see Kakarott my ancestor Dr. Gero left some unfinished business that I intend to fulfil for him considering your pathetic excuse of a race destroyed him and his brilliance. Unlike his DNA machine, his greatest work was never discovered, it wasn't complete but after much hard work I've managed to fulfil it and now all I need is a Guinea pig."

"And I suppose I'm that guinea pig" Kakarott glared at the man that stood before him, the little attention he gave to the woman only of where he had seen her before.

"And who said Sayains were stupid. You see my friend I have perfected his work on androids. By replacing key parts of humans with specific mechanics I can make them better than the Sayains. They will appear human a wonderful deceit that will bring the Sayain empire crashing down. I have had a few human volunteers and they worked brilliantly but not with the sufficient amount of strength needed. I have waited so long for a reason to come so I could lead a rebellion with what you thought were humans. And thanks to you my dear boy and your lovely girlfriend I now have that reason. Sadly though I don't have the power to take down those nasty elite warriors that I have been promised will attend. That's where you come in, I assure you the change will be beyond painful and once it is done you will be the traitor that brought the Sayain army down… and no one will know that you were under my command the whole time. They will die thinking their precious little son betrayed them, breaking the heart of that beautiful mate of yours"

"Fuck of you imbecile if you think I would ever follow anything you said!" Jumping forward he was surprised to be halted by the chins that kept him bounded to the wall, falling to his knees as he glared evilly at the maniac before him.

"With the state your body is in I advice you don't squirm too much, I would like you conscious for the operation"

"I don't want your advice. My family will be looking for me and when they find me, you…"

"I have already dealt with that. Whilst you slept I made a synthetic you, one that was never alive and never would be but it made a good body. I presume no tests will be done on it as your family believes that you are that dead synthetic. This laboratory does not allow Ki energy to penetrate it and so no one will ever find you. "My dear would you please ready our prisoner." Turning his head he smiled sweetly at the blushing girl that stood beside him, nodding happily she walked over to him, her long turquoise hair swaying delicately from side to side as she walked.

Watching her, his mind raced with recognition, the woman before him defiantly someone he recognised although he knew he had never met. Her features seemed so known to him, like he had been told about her in a story one time.

"I swear that I know you but I don't believe we have met. Would you present me with your first name?" His anger for her seemed to have vanished as she bound tighter and larger chains around his hands, his face soft as he pleaded with her for a name.

"If you really must know, my name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs but its Dr. Briefs to you!" The name did ring a bell, thinking back to a conversation he and his mate had long ago. The long turquoise hair, the beauty and the advanced knowledge for someone her age suddenly matching to a person he knew.

"Capsule corps, your family makes machinery." Angrily she looked up at him, a fire much like Chichi's in her eyes.

"Only machines your King deems worthy to make and they always involve aiding the Sayain race. Your people have no consideration to humans; you walk all over them like daisies in a field." Smiling at her he chuckled lightly at her spirit, even he would admit that the King was not concerned with the humans as long as they got up and worked in a morning he was fine, it was his father that felt for them.

"Your Chichi's friend, she has spoken about you often." Kakarott looked gently at her, watching the expression on the slightly older woman's face attentively for a reaction.

"Yes well you won't have to put up with her much longer. When Dr. Takeshi frees our race I will make sure she is welcomed into royalty and put an end to the poverty she lives in working for you. I bet she is cheering over your death right now, in that little cottage of hers and finally seeing the light after all those years of wishing to be free."

"She never lived like that, I've seen her house; it's actually very nice. A little small but there was only her living there then. But now that she lives in the mansion…."

"What do you mean she lives in the mansion? Oh I see you've upgraded her so her young little body can work even harder, you people make me sick. After everything her Mother did for your Kingdom and all you repay her soul with is to wear her daughter down like you did her."

"You don't know? Your friend Dr. Takeshi mentioned my little girlfriend did he not?" Bulma scoffed as she nodded, seeing little importance in the direction of the conversation.

"Did he not mention to you that Chichi, is that little girlfriend." Raising an eyebrow he watched her anger fall, shock replaced on her face for a short while before his face was met with a hard slap. Hissing he pulled his now stinging cheek away.

"Don't you dare use Chichi as a ploy to get you out of here! No human can ever be with a Sayain it's the law." Scowling she grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt whilst she spoke, her fear rising when her attacks made little change on the cockiness on her prisoners face.

"Why do you think this whole war started? Chichi is my mate and you can check my neck for proof if needed, I know it could be anyone but I give my word that it is her and if you still don't believe me you could always contact her. I'm not sure if she'll reply as I suppose she will be mourning my death." Angrily she pushed him hard, his back screaming with pain as his wound made harsh contact with the solid wall behind him.

"Your lying, she would never. You just wait I'll have you beaten so hard for this" Screaming she slammed the door to his chamber, walking towards intelligence as soon as she came into the corridor. She refused to believe that man but she could never sleep tonight without knowing it was officially a lie.

The metal walls were covered in wiring that sizzled and sparked with blue lightning as they moved by it. The old man was right; his body was too tired to do anything right now as he allowed himself to be dragged down the halls of the building. His mind now on his deceived grieving family. Of his mother and father, brothers and sisters and Chichi. He had to stop this even if he was destroyed in the process.

"One more question as we walk Dr. How long have I been here for?"

"A week and a half. You were unconscious for all of it." Sighing the Dr pulled harder on Kakarott's chains, his feet stumbling as his body was yanked forward.

"Will I forget everything, my past, my ambitions and my family?"

"Yes everything but what I say will be forgotten. How can I control you when your mate has more control over you?" With a shove in the back, Kakarott walked a little faster into the small room.

Anger swelled through his body as the door was locked, the walls electrified to an extent that it would hurt him insanely. He was a mere hour away from becoming an android, a mere hour away from killing the ones he loved and destroying his race and the worst thing was that no one would be aware that he was under control.

Slumping onto the floor he watched the electricity wiz around the walls that contained him. The man was weak, a little stronger than an average humans but still weak compared to a Sayain. Whatever took him down before would have to be watched out for. No matter how tired he was he would not allow some weirdo defeat him like this.

The Sayain instinct within him came roaring forward as he thought of the place he stood in. He was the son of a lord; he had a mate waiting for his return and a mother who would kill him if he even though of dying here. Chichi needed him, after all the sleepless nights he had gone through to get her to become his mate, after all the persuading and proving he had done to get her to love him and now his dreams of having a complete life with her were being ripped away.

He wanted to marry her and have children, live in a home of his own and raise his offspring with both their parent's; he wanted his mother to have the grandchildren she desired and his father to have the scientist he desired as a son. Radditz and his sisters still needed to be teased more and he still had so much to learn. As the door opened he suppressed all his energy into fighting, his blood, nerves and life force all melding into one as he prepared to end this.

Lunging forward his fist barely stopped as a crying female stood before him, Bulma's hair tangled and her fist clamped over her face as she squealed. His plan to get her on his side had worked after all, it had taken a lot of thinking on her part but still at least she would let him go. Well the plan was she would.

"You weren't lying after all. I had intelligence take a look." Laughing slightly she watched him sit on the floor, his legs crossed and he inhaled deeply.

"I don't lie that often, now are you going to 'help' me get out of here." Looking up he was surprised to see a scoff on her face.

"I can't let you go; we need you to bring down the Sayains. You've ruled over us for long enough. So no you can forget it." Angrily she turned around but stopped at his words.

"Do your really think you plan is going to work for long. In the short run it will work but I assure you that as time passes the Sayains will progress more moves, new tactics and ways of defeating these machines will arise. You are an amazing scientist from what I have heard but we too have good scientists from all across the galaxy, they will discover these androids are not really human and no one will hold back in fighting me. Traitors are not taken lightly and even my Mother would attack from anger that I had betrayed her. Of course you may win, but think about how bad things will get for the humans if you loose. And what about Chichi, do really want to put her through the agony of loosing her mate and then the agony of finding out it was you, her friend that done that to me. Do you think that she would ever forgive you?"

Sighing she stood still, her shoulders slumped as she let his words sink in. He had a point but she must remain loyal to Dr. Takeshi, she had sworn to him she would. Chichi was her friend and loyalty was important there too, could she really leave her to suffer the lost of her lover.

Opening the door she motioned him to follow, her hands clutching his face and bringing it down to her level, her eyes glaring red.

"Chichi doesn't deserve this and maybe we can negotiate with your father." Rolling his eyes he allowed himself to be dragged down the dark corridors, the walls still flickering with light and his tired body forced itself to remain alert.

Growling his eyes closed tightly as the midday sun shone brightly overhead, Bulma's hands pressed tightly onto his chest to stop him as she placed a thick piece of cloth upon his eyes.

"I can't have you knowing where we are, you'll just come and destroy it later on." Growling continuously he stopped only when he was once again met with a slap to the face.

"I'm helping you so you could at least show some form of gratitude and abide by the rules I set!" Angrily she watched him stumble forward, his legs still weak from the earlier attacks.

"Shouldn't you come with me considering the Dr isn't going to be too pleased to find me gone?" Sighing she pushed him forward.

"He would never blame me, I've been loyal to him for years now and he knows you're quite capable to escape out of there. Now go, fly in the direction you're facing for 200 miles, and then you may remove your blindfold and from there continue towards the sea. Send my love to Chichi." With this she vanished, his expert ears listening to the door shutting loudly behind him, he couldn't believe she trusted him to not remove this thing.

With a quick tug the material tore in his hands, its shard remains falling to the floor, glancing around his surroundings as he took towards the air as he flew towards his home with eagerness.

TBC

I am putting the action into the next chapter, I know it might have suited better in here but I have it all laid out for once lol. I'll admit that this story has taken so many turns and I never would have thought all that has happened in it has happened. I'm kind of sad to know I'm not far from finishing really (

Please review and thank you so much for all the reviews received so far. D

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	24. Starved

The clouds above him opened with a swift and strong force, the cold rain falling hard upon his back as he flew rapidly through the skies and towards his home. Although the moon remained hidden by the thickness of the above blackened clouds he could see the distant reflection of the stormy ocean that lay ahead of him. The large metal ships sat in the harbour as their sides were beaten harshly by the stormy waters waving hands, the foam pouring onto the decks of the smaller more venerable fishing ships. The lights of the coastal homes surrounding the sand filled beaches flickered gently in the distance, only remaining on at this time of night due to the loudness of the storm. His home was only just in view, the numerous lights and large building sat just upon the horizon taunting him as his tired body forced itself to remain on its course. The wounds and bruises of his under fed body screamed, his eyes sagging and his speed still dropping.

Being a Sayain he could never give in, he would get there: to his mother and father, Radditz and his sisters but most of all to Chichi. He wanted to see their faces as they saw him, alive. To hold her so close to him it seemed she would fuse with him, to smell her scent and taste her sweetness and for once in quite a while to not feel lonely, to have her small, curved and beautiful body to hold once again as the long nights dragged on. He didn't want to loose enthusiasm but the house never seemed to get any closer, its distance remaining the same as he flew quickly towards it. The warm air and the bright, delicate lights an image he welcomed to his mind, he wanted to go home, to see the ones he loved who he knew felt nothing but pain because of him right now. If he hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't have placed them in this mess.

Within an hour he was at the gates of his large gardens and unable to fly any longer, his tired body falling from the sky and his weak legs barely supporting him as he landed, his knees giving in to his weight slightly as a near by tree supported him. He hadn't eaten in so long and it felt like his stomach had begun to eat itself, like humans Sayains could only last so long without food before they starved to death, however the period of time it took before starvation occurred was much longer for humans; maybe a month at most before their body became fully unable to function and death occurred. Because of the amounts of energy used by a Sayain in proportion to a human they were more prone to starvation, death coming in a much shorter time. Kakarott could feel the burning pain in his muscles as he used up his vital energy to travel here, his ribs were showing slightly and he could feel them rubbing against his arm as he clutched his painfully growling stomach. His breaths came in long deep pants and he stumbled ambitiously towards the large door of his home.

He felt like throwing up, leaving the prison he had been held in he had felt only a little tired and sore but now after the energy used to fly himself here he felt his energy level depleting rapidly, a fear of death he had never felt before rising within him as he fell forward on the door, the impact of his body echoing through out the sombre corridors and rooms as he lay gasping for breath. The rain continued to fall, his hair now completely soaked and clinging rebelliously to his face, his armours till cracked and small chunks of metal were missing, the rain still fell upon him as he pushed himself up, a small river running down his face and dripping off his chin and nose. His eyes were heavy and his limbs weak, his long water covered tail, dragging slowly in the mud behind him as his body was unable to support it

He didn't care what time it was, that they were probably all sleeping if not awoken by the loud mourning rumbles of nature as she raked her vengeance upon the inhabitants of the usually peaceful and beautiful earth. It was like the Earth itself mourned for the war, for the destruction that was set upon her by uncaring hands as her long tall trees were chopped down, her waters polluted and no matter how many tears she let fall no one paid heed to her pain, to her suffering. The door did not move, his hands clenched tightly as he summoned up the patience to wait for them, his wills till strong as he fought the weakness and tiredness that his body was filled with. Slowly he let his clenched fists land with a large painful blow upon the thick wooden door, the sound of his knock much like thunder in the quiet home.

Smiling he watched the door open, a small and elderly woman stood before him. Her eyes deep with worry and her small wrinkled hands came out to help him in with shock. He had never before seen an expression of such care before: her eyes curved delicately with her small eyebrows as they shone with her worry, her soft skin caressed his hands as h fell to his knees panting as her other hand went to shut the door and despite her old and weak body she struggled with every ounce of strength she had to help him stand, her head barely coming to meet his mid-abdomen as she guided him down the familiar but distant corridors of his home. He knew where he was going, he knew the next few hours would see him poked and probed with needles and other medical instruments as he floated helplessly in a coma like state so the rejuvenation tanks could heal him. All the time the warm, loving smile of the simple old woman kept his hope alive, the simplicity of the task she had done a never repayable action to him as the door to the room was opened.

It was late and the thunder rolled loudly above him, the rain as usual thrashing the gentle glass of their windows, that small layer the only thing keeping the rain out and the warmth in. After the death of his son he spent hours in this room, studying and dissecting the small, deadly needles that lay before him. For something so small and simple you would never have guessed it was capable of death, an instrument usually used to help, now a deadly weapon used to kill the enemy. Bardock just couldn't believe he had let this happen again, never in his life as a Lord did he ever thing he would see two revolutions, but it seemed no matter what he done they just came along. The first one had happened just before he had even met Tannupa, in her kingdom in the North. His father was in a close alliance with the north and so when this outbreak came about he had gone off to fight, a completely different man then.

Like many of the other Lords he was pretty cold, uncaring towards the people that his race ruled over and fighting was a huge part of his life. Of course science was still a talent that he processed with great knowledge but each time he chose to go with fighting, day after day he would train against strong enemies and day after day he became stronger, each day he would be placed into the rejuvenation tanks and left to recover before he would go and fight again, only to return in the same state. It was when he had just turned 18 when the uprising began and being the only child of his Father he had no one else in the family to fight and so with great enthusiasm he had gone, with a group of team mates he often trained with. Toma, his best friend, he had died during those battles. Along with the rest of his team and he himself had a narrow escape. Understandably he was furious, he hated the humans but then he met Tannupa and, although she could see the pain they had caused him she had shown him the suffering his race had caused them. They fell in love and he soon changed, he became a more flexible person, Science was the only thing he really concentrated on and he tried his hardest to support the humans and give them a nicer more liberated life than they had when he was growing up.

And once again it had happened; he had tried so hard, given up so much to make them happier. The other kingdoms ridiculed and criticised him, refused to ally with him for he was too 'soft' all for a race that was not his own, all for a race he should have been treating with little respect due to their primitive ways and lack of knowledge and technology but he didn't. He respected them for their traditions and morals; he gave up everything that had once been important to him: Fighting, instead he took up science to aid their lives as well as his own. Respect, no one but the King and a few others respected him and his choice of life and lastly no one seemed proud of him: he had given up fighting, much to the disappointment of his parents, he became obsessed with helping the humans and his father had died thinking very little of his only child.

Sighing sadly he remembered the day he had come to be in charge, he didn't sit with his father as he died. They didn't get along any more due to his change in ambition and personality but he remembered sitting in his small, hand made laboratory, reading a small book on a new topic that interested him. It was then the largely built doctor had entered the room, his face low and grim as he explained that he, Bardock was now the ruler of the eastern Kingdom. And due to the bond between his parents, being at a different level than his was with Tannupa even now, his mother died shortly after, from heartbreak and sorrow. Never again did he see this home as empty and sombre as it was then, his own mind a cocoon of anger at himself for letting down his only family. The servants had been happy that the tyrant that his father was known to have been had gone but still dreaded his son, their new ruler.

Tannupa had helped him through that together they changed the way the humans were treated and how they lived. She had bore him four children, one of which he had now lost, his youngest and most like him. And once again it seemed his home was an empty cocoon of sorrow and despair. A small knock fell upon his door but no one entered, once again the knock came and even with his command to come in, still no one entered but responded with a knock. Furious that they had disturbed him in the first place and they cold obviously not respond to any command, his large hands threw open the small door of his office resulting in a large thud. His left hand came forward to catch the small old woman who had aided the now unconscious body that lay in his right arm. His mind and eyes unable to believe the sight of his now breath filled son. Placing her gently upon his chair he ran with his son clutched tightly to him, the child's body limp and injured in his arms as he looked more helpless than the day he had been born, the machine the only support for him now as the tank snapped shut and began to fill with warm goo.

"Sir Do you wish to sit down? You look ever so pale dear" Bardock turned to smile thankfully at the old female that now walked with tired strides towards him, her smaller but gentle hands leading him to the seat she had just risen from. He didn't remember this worker but she was by far the loveliest and compassionate person he had met yet, her features radiating with a warm glow that just sparked the small glimmer of hope into a raging fire. The feelings radiating from her as she comforted him like the description of angel's wings against ones skin.

"Thank you! I didn't get your name?" Chuckling lightly she smiled up at him with a look so caring only a mother could give it.

"I'm Mrs. Ponza; I remember you growing up you know. I remember you being the one everyone worried about as you lay in them tanks. Such a wild young man you were but that's all changed now and I'm glad it has. I'm sure your youngest will be fine Sir, he's tough. Just like his father. Would you like seething to drink, a nice cup of tea to steady your nerves, you look shook up." Laughing slightly Bardock nodded his head, patting the hand of the elderly human with gratitude as she stood.

Attention once again on the child before him Bardock let a small frown appear upon his face, he hadn't thought about it before but either the body of his dead son or this one before him now could be the machines that the humans seemed to make. Obviously there couldn't bet two of him and there was no possibility that he had returned from the dead and so walking up to the computer he scanned the from that floated before him, signs of metal or electronics, signs of synthetic or fake material and lastly signs of DNA and it wasn't until that was done and fulfilled that Bardock allowed a large smile to form on his face. It stayed with him as he spoke to the old Mrs. Ponza once she had returned, she spoke of her life and of his, she spoke of the hope for the small child she had watched grow, that his suffering end and how she had prayed this silly war would end and Kakarott come home safe. But when he hadn't she was the first to comfort Chichi and she told him of this, of the small and beautiful girl who she was proud to see Kakarott marry. She loved working for them, seeing to the children of the home and cleaning fort hem, she didn't want to leave their services and so Bardock wouldn't make her, but her would make sure she was rewarded, rewarded for relighting his fire in his darkest hour.

TBC

YAY another chapter admit took me five days to write lol, I am really going to try and keep you guys updated as much as possible but it is really hard right now. I just love writing so much and I find it so hard to pry myself away from it but what needs to be done must be done. But here is another chapter I hope you like it!


	25. Glue

Disclaimer: I do not own, db, dbz, dbgt, db? Or db….

Grey clouds thickened, blocking the morning sun from treading its gentle path on the earth below. The trees still abused violently as the wind ripped their leaves from their branches, the sound as it travelled through them like a deadly scream of pain. Lightning still shot like long, skinny fingers of electricity across the black skies above them, the thunder almost unheard due to the hard hits of rain against their roofs and windows. Peacefully he floated in the warmth of the green liquid, the small bubbles of air that rose caressing his skin with a delicate touch only air could bring. He could hear the buzz of the machines and the clicking of gears as he lay in his induced sleep. His Father was gone, bed calling his tired parent away from him as he lay waiting eagerly to be released.

He had been in these machines before but never had time seemed to drag so long, leave him waiting so much with such impatience that if he had the strength he would have broken out. He could hear her cries in his head, the agonies of her physical body and spiritual being screaming at his loss as their bond tore them both apart, unable to take the pressure it was under for much longer. He had to fix it, had to fix her. His angel, his love and his mate, he had to help her and make the pain stop. It was his fault and he must stop it, he swore he would never hurt her, he tried to contact her through the bond, tried to cradle her soul in his but her mind was too convinced too aware that he must be die t the fake body.

And that was what was hurting them both the most, the fact that she swore he was dead, gave up on him and tried to seal her pain away. The bond knowing he was alive but the pressure of her body's screaming of grief too hard to ignore as it slowly began to break down, he knew she would perish soon if he didn't fix her. But he couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes just yet, he was close, so close he could tell. He wasn't sure how long he had been in here, it felt like eternity but each morning he would hear his father enter and almost immediately bid him good night in the evening. What felt like eternity obviously wasn't due to his little naps his body would take.

The days wore on and still he floated in what seemed like a tranquil peace. Bardock watched on as his son would thrash for release, knowing it was the instinct the bond sent him, knowing that he would have to get his son in a reasonable state of mind and dress before allowing him to leave the room. The pressure upon him and Chichi had been humongous lately and he knew the minute he was out of there and aware of that he was gone, he would run down those corridors and straight to his mate. Not giving her time to think as he would fix the bond, probably scaring Chichi immensely and shocking some of the family and other servant by running around the house naked when in belief he was dead.

For reasons of safety and health Bardock had kept Kakarott's arrival quiet amongst the home, especially the family. It would only worry them more to know their relation was in a tank recovering after a body was found that was in sight their son/sibling. Of course Bardock had looked at this body; it was a very clever contraption. Fake, completely fake; the skin and everything were all synthetic but remarkably it felt like skin, exactly like skin. The hair seemed almost real and it must have taken a genius to make it look and feel so much like their son. But it wasn't and so Bardock had it stored away for later research once he could explain it to the family, he hated keeping secrets from them and tried to keep them at their minimum.

A large, long bleep accompanied by a flashing green light alerted the father as Kakarott thrashed his head with force, he was ready to be released and so the liquid was slowly drained. A large bubbling sound and a sudden rush of cold, fresh air bombarded Kakarott's skin as he was pulled forward and into a towel by his father's soft and comforting hands. His father's voice and words telling him to calm down and keep his thoughts in check not to let things take over, Kakarott didn't want them to take over, he wanted to be in control but he needed Chichi, he needed to fix her, make her better and it was almost impossible to make him wait.

"Kakarott you must let her take in the situation first, she will be shocked to see you and you must let that calm first or you could scare her." Bardock forced his son to sit upon the bed that was situated beside the tank. "You must explain what happened to her first. Let her calm before you fix things or something could go wrong"

"Father I have to see Chichi. Now!" Bardock kept a hard lock on Kakarott, slowly helping him dress into his armour and talking him through his next moves. "Father, please I must see her. I must see my mate, I must!" Kakarott struggled against his father's hold, the bed beneath him shaking where it stood.

"I know Kakarott and you will but please calm down and let yourself explain to her." Loosening his grip Bardock let his son, hoisting him up slightly and guiding him to the door. Kakarott still slightly dizzy from the drugs and sudden rush of air to breathe with out rhythmic control of a machine. The door was opened and a bright light shone in, Bardock watching his son run down the corridor with great speed towards his mate's room, a smile of thankfulness on the older fathers face.

Speed was his gain as he flew down the corridors of his home, he didn't care that it wasn't allowed and that his mother had forbid the act in her house years ago. What mattered was the fact that this would get him to Chichi quicker, her Ki low with energy and high in grief as he shot past the room his mother lay in, her head shooting up at the sudden rush of energy charging past her. The door to his room was shut tightly, the heavy oak wedged together as he smiled with enthusiasm, she wasn't far, just behind the doors and that was not far from reach. The words of his father rang through his mind as he took deep breaths to calm down and think straight. With a happy, laughter filled sigh he opened the door; his beautiful mate looking out the window as the rain fell onto the plains of glass. She didn't turn to look at him, just stared at the window her whimpers loud but soft as her small fingers fumbled with the raindrops she could not reach.

"Chichi?" His heart broke upon seeing her sat there, her back turned to him like that, and it broke him seeing her fumble with a weakness in her body. Her skin a light pale and her hair in a tangled mess. Yet she was still so beautiful. At his words she turned around sharply, the look of shock on her face undesirable as she looked to him. Her eyes were wide with a mix of fear, small unsure whimpers running from within her and her mouth was wide as she walked towards him slowly with outstretched arms. Tear falling like the precious diamonds they were, a small compassionately curved smile upon his face as he welcomed her to him. She had had so many visions of her lost love, so many dreams and waking imaginations of him walking into the room like this and speaking to her, taking her into his arms and making her warm again. But it all disappeared within seconds usually, this one didn't it was her real Kakarott, his skin solid and not like that of a ghost, his scent real and his warmth alive as she screamed her happiness into his chest. Their arms holding the other close as possible.

"Its ok angel I'm here now. I'm so sorry Chi, I really am but I'm here again now. It's ok. It was all a trick, the humans scientists they made a fake body, I'm ok now." Kakarott held onto her still as she pulled slightly away from him, her eyes still a watering pool of happiness. Her small hands reaching up to caress his cheeks lightly.

"It can't be it just can't be, I thought you were dead. Oh Kakarott I don't know what to say." He chuckled lightly as he leant forward towards her face.

"It's me my love" Pulling his armour down a tad he put her mark given to him into view, her face lighting up" It's me" Chichi moved back into his chest, crying and hugging him tightly. The minutes an agony to her Sayain lover as he held his instinct back, but hopefully not for much longer. He held her tight in his arms for what couldn't have been longer, an eternity he never wanted to forget or destroy. Sighing she pulled back, Kakarott surprised to find an un-missable anger on her face. He hadn't been back more than ten minutes and already she was angry with him. Her hand slowly came to rest harshly hard upon his face as she pulled back, the slap catching the happy Sayain by surprise.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Kakarott-San. Do your realise how depressed I was, how much I went through and here you were fine all the time. Just you make sure this doesn't happen again!" Chichi's eyes were on fire, her hands rested sharply upon her curved hips as Kakarott smirked at her spirit. She was defiantly in for it.

"Oh that is it, you are in for it now angel." Chichi yelped as she fell to the floor, her mate attacking her skin with his soft lips and his hands tearing at the clothes on her body. Today was going to be a long, sweaty re-union as her lost lover, who was now returned to her aching heart, growled huskily above her. Happy with his prize.

TBC

OMG I AM SOO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG Slaps hand I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. Omg I really am that took ages. I will try to do the next chapter so much faster. hangs head in shame.

Sorry. Please review and I hope you liked it although it was kind of short.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xxx xxx xxx


	26. Change of prey

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything corresponding from them.

He moaned as he awoke from his sleep, Chichi's hands stroking the insides of his thigh. Small, flirtatious giggles filling their room as she teased him. His eyes were now open and wide as he watched her, luring her in before he would push her down. Last night had been complete, it had been life saving and amazing. Kami it had just fixed everything, all their pains and broken dreams, all their passions and longings. He was just glad to be back in her arms and she in his. Today was going to be long; he would have to talk to his siblings and mother, all including his father and Chichi would want to know what had happened to him.

Sitting up her smile faded, the door was shaking as it was knocked upon and they both knew they would have to let them enter. Rolling over they sat up together, sharing a small kiss before pulling the blankets up to the required height to cover their exposed bodies. Growling Kakarott watched his father walking towards them, his eyes however facing the floor.

"Son I think you should go see your mother, she is very eager to see you again. I've sent a message to Radditz and your sisters, they're on their way" Kakarott smiled at his father and pulled Chichi closer to him, entwining her legs with his under the duvet.

"Sure thing Father, I'll go and see her now. You wanna come Chi?" Chichi shook her head gently, kissing his cheek as his father left and let him stand to dress. She still couldn't believe he was back, still couldn't believe he was real and not a ghost or a dream.

Sure the war wasn't over and attacks were still a high risk but not she had her wonderful Sayain by her side to protect her. She smiled back at her lover and blew him a kiss, overly tired from last night energetic 'events'. The door clicked shut and she drifted quickly and peacefully into sleep.

* * *

The soft arms of his mother held him tightly around the waist, his father laughing in the corner at his now, blue faced son. It was a weight removed to know he was ok, that life wasn't going to be slightly empty anymore and that his mother was no longer on a war path. As weak and fragile the woman looked, she sure as hell packed a punch and a deadly one at that. Despite her Sayain nature and heritage, her up-bringing and instinct Tannupa very rarely resorted or even indulged in fighting. The last time she had trained was just after Kakarott was born…and that was to get her figure back. 

Releasing him she pulled her son to the chairs, forcing him to sit and running out of the room to ensure food, water and anything else she could think he would want was fetched for him. Kakarott looked over to him now bemused looking father, his eyes wide as his wife ran happily with giggles and hums out of the room; she appeared drunk more than anything.

"So Father I need to talk to you about something! When I was away I was a sort of prisoner for the Scientist in charge of this whole war. He's turning people into android type things and was even going to turn me into one. I know where their base is; I want to end this war as soon as possible." Bardock shook his head lightly, his fingers pressed to him chin in thought and his eyes narrow and concentration.

"The elites will be here in a few days. Once they've arrived you can lead the way with other soldiers to the base. We'll get it destroyed before that manic make a whole load of those machines. How on earth he can get people to agree to go through with it I will never know." Bardock sank into his chair slightly, his mind deep into the thought of something when his bubbling wife burst through the doors. Parking herself next to her son and pulling him into her arms again. Chichi not far behind, smiling with great happiness as she entered into Kakarott's view.

"Oh Bardock the Radditz and his sisters will be here tomorrow afternoon. I got a nice message from them all confirming a visit; they all seem glad their little brothers ok." Tannupa spoke excitedly to her husband; it had been a while since the whole family had been together. All at once in one room so they could talk and be like the normal family they had been.

From across the room she watched her lover, his eyes also on her as his parents spoke happily between them. At least he could breathe now, his mother tight gripping hug ending as her arms had dropped loosely into her lap. It was good to have him back, to hold her. He still seemed tired, his body still healing slightly but not over anything serious.

* * *

Breathing deeply she snuggled up next to him, her mind and body both tired from the day and their current actions together. The night was warm, the insects chirping happily outside in the distant darkness. Kakarott laid awake watching her, his lips curved into a soft smile as his hand racked gently through her slightly tangled hair, the black silk parting between his fingers and soothing his skin. The window was open slightly, a nice breeze flowing around his room with caressing beauty, his hot body soon cooling nicely as it was assaulted by the zephyr (A/N: Ohhhh go thesaurus button! D) 

Eyes like bricks soon fell down as he slipped into slumber. He pulled the soft and delicate body of his mate as close to him as his sleeping body would allow, their hands clasping together as they indulged in slumber together, their dreams of each other.

His eyes snapped open, his heart beating with panic and alertness to the threat or intruder. Something: a sound or a risk of attack had alerted him in his sleep. His body now powering slightly should the threat attack him or his mate. The sudden thought of Chichi causing him to pull her protectively to his body, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head lay against his chest.

The room was dark, the only notable movement the flapping of the curtains as the wind blew gently into his room. Scanning he tried desperately to pick up the intruder, he could smell them, he could sense them and he knew they were somewhere in his room. Somewhere where they could pounce if he moved from the spot he was in. There was nothing else left to do, he couldn't call for help yet in case they were by the door and, he had to protect Chichi. It was all so familiar, who they were. He knew them, he recognised the life force, the spirit emitting from them but something was extremely different about them. Something stopping from pinning who it could be.

As if in slow motion he watched the blast head straight towards their bed, his body jumping forward with the blankets and Chichi in his arms. His bed lay in flames, no explosion just flames as the outline of his intruder lit up. She was different, her body straighter and more muscular as she crouched into her fighting stance. Her face had small cuts and visibilities of metal where skin hadn't properly covered them.

With speed the character jumped forward, Kakarott spinning around and jumping away from her again. The intruders grabbing hands missing their target, but they didn't give in as they pounced again. Kakarott this time outstretched his fist and threw the cold skinned person across the room. The intruder growling again as he pulled Chichi from their reach, they didn't want him anymore. They wanted his mate.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open from her sleep, her small hands stroking her lovers face as she looked around the room worriedly. Things were on fire, there was a hole in the wall where something had broken through and Kakarott was clinging to her so hard and desperate red welts were beginning to form on her skin. He smiled down on her and looked for the best way to reach his door; there was no way he was going to let them get Chichi. He knew what they would do with her and he would never allow it. She'd died because of his hands before he ever allowed them to use her against him, to hurt her immensely just to gain an android capable enough of destroying him through fight or heartbreak.

She struggled free slightly of her lovers hold, just enough so her feet could touch the ground. Her arms wrapped fearfully around his waist, his around hers. As the dust cleared she watched with wide eyes as their attacked walked forward. Unscratched and unfazed as to the wall they had just been thrown through. Chichi's arms gently loosening around her lovers and his tighten hers.

"Bulma?"

TBC

Oh WOW I am so so so sorry with took so long. I was really stuck on how to describe this lol and then I decided to change the plot a little. I can't believe how long I have been writing this story. Well please review. Thanks D Also I was meant to post this the other day and I couldn't get on the site. It was saying how the site did not exist and I was thinking what the hell is going on here. It wasn't until I looked at what I had bookmarked the site URL as that I realised why it wasn't being recognised. So I shall remember in future that is not a site and that the site I want it slaps head

Lots of love and Luck

Chemmie


	27. Taken

Disclaimer: Once I again I state that I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT

Kakarott pulled Chichi as close to him as possible, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head twisted around so she could see their attacker. Her turquoise hair was long and straight, blowing gently and gracefully like feathers in the wind. Her tanned skin was bruised and cut, small visibilities of metal just below the flesh, her eyes were still the deep blue of oceans but that shine they had once possessed was gone, that comfort of a friend no matter how gossip filled and temperamental had vanished. Only to be replaced by a glow of destruction and pain.

Small, silver lined tears fell down her porcelain cheeks as she watcher her friend pick herself up with perfect flexibility, Kakarott's arms tightening around her. He was shaking, his skin sweaty and cold as the young woman approached them, her fingers curved into fists and her eyes set on the black haired maiden in his arms. With lightning speed she was behind him, her small arms around his neck and pulling him back, her knee driving sharply into his lower back causing him to let go of Chichi. As the turquoise blur moved towards his lover he grabbed their attacker with immense force and pulled her against him. Crushing her small waist with his arms.

"CHICHI RUN!" Her deep black eyes were filled with tears, shaking her head at her lover afraid that if she left he would leave again; maybe for good this time. She was afraid; she wanted to help her lover and her friend. But Kakarott's face soon screwed up in anger, his eyes narrowed at her. "CHIHI GO NOW! GO GET FATHER, GO, GO NOW!"

Picking herself up she jumped to her feet, running with eager speed to the door and forcing it open, the blanket the only shield to her nakedness. The corridors were cold and dark, her tired and tear filed eyes unable to see where she was going properly but her ears still picking up the slight noise of battle in her room. With a loud bang she forced her small fists onto the door of Radditz's room before running on to his sisters, her fists red and painful from the banging as she ran to his parents room. It was silent but her tears still fell fast as she pounded franticly on the locked door, behind her the sound of slamming doors and rushing feet echoed down the empty corridors.

With a loud scream she found herself thrown to the floor, cold hard fingers grabbing and bruising the sensitive flesh of her upper arms as she was dragged from the door and into the air. Below her she could see her mate running, his eyes wide and his body bruised and bloody, Radditz and their sisters not far behind as she was pulled away. Smoke filled the rooms, her lover's cries for her never dying down as she screamed for him. She could see his shadow running through the smoke towards her, blast after blast lunged at him by her captor.

His body surged with power, his legs never moving faster and his cries never any louder as he chased after her, large explosions slowly destroyed his home, cracks of plaster falling from the ceiling and glass flying like bullets into his skin but he didn't stop. He couldn't see through the smoke and dust but her screams led him forward. Leaping and jumping to get her back in his arms as his body glowed with immense power surges. He wasn't going to loose her, not again, not now. But as he reached the window, their escape route: her screams became silent and all signs lost to his vision. The only sound now his screams of anger and sorrow, his fists driving into the wall as he sank to his knees.

* * *

As if she was lightning she watched the scenery fly by, her hands hitting and smacking the flying captor the whole time as she screamed all her lung would allow. Her throat was clammy and throbbing with pain, her fingers and fists red from the constant impact they were receiving and her face was covered in the tears of fear and loss. She had only just got her Kakarott back and she was already being taken away from him…by her best friend! The woman she had written to and met with through most of her life, the woman who had been her diary book, the only one who knew her secrets. She was ruining her life now, taking away a family she had grown to accept and love. 

The wind blew through her hair, the blanket still wrapped tightly around her naked body like silk. The night was still and cold, the stars above her twinkling like the mirrors of her own tears, falling down her cheeks and to the distant earth below her. They sparkled as rainbows in the mysteries of thick blackness down upon her. Like the eyes of angles as their glows and sparkles comforted her with hope and faith, they reflected her fear and her pain, it was like they knew. Each star shining down upon her with a light of its own protection and comfort as her screams stopped. He could see the stars too, the same ones, just like her. Smiling she let the fear take over, her eyes lulling back as she fainted into blackness.

It felt like seconds had passed as she opened her eyes, her face pressed to the fabric of a puffy and soft pillow. A thick warm blanket over her body, pulled tightly up to her neck, the satin like material fell like water around her waist as she sat up. Its softness rippled around her abdomen. The room was majestic and grand, finest purple walls held pictures of mountains and waterfalls, nature at its beauty caught in one moment by the stroke of a paintbrush. One large window let the sunlight from outside pour into the room, the curtains of the large four poster bed she was laid in drawn back and tied tightly like the large curtains by the window.

Oak wardrobes, vanities and bookcases lay dotted around the room, varnished so they picked up every ray of sunshine and shone with splendour. Standing up she watched as a long dress fell to her ankles. Suitable enough for a princess the fabric caressed her skin with peach like softness, long sleeves encased her arms and the blood red colour was entwined with the many patterns. Her hair was down and tatty, falling with tangles to her hips. Heading towards the door she franticly turned the locked handle, panicking when it did not open. She was a prisoner, no matter how wonderful the room was it was still her prison, her container from her lover.

Sitting down in front of the vanity she looked at her reflection, her eyes were tired and held deep black bags beneath them; her hair was a mess, small stray strand of tangled hair sticking out in all directions. Placing her face in her hands she cried, her gasps and sobs filling the room as the door opened. A smiling and happy Bulma stepped in and walked up behind her. Chichi's cries increased, unaware of the visitor she had until a small hand with the softest touch was placed upon her shoulder.

"Come on Chi this place isn't that bad!" A small laugh erupted from Bulma, Chichi's eyes narrowed and angry as she stood up. Bulma unexpectedly getting a hard punch to the face.

"BULMA, TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK TO KAKAROTT…"Chichi found herself pushed back into a sitting position on the vanity chair and a hairbrush now being pulled gently through her hair. Bulma's hands raking through the silken black hair. Chichi watched silently with tears still falling as her hair was pulled and twisted into a complicated and beautiful design, black ribbons falling from the style and down her back.

"This is your home now Chichi. Remember how we always said we would live together one day, well here we are. I hope you like it, I always knew purple was your favourite colour and I'm so glad I could rescue you from that stupid Sayain. As soon as I found out we set to work on a plan and every part of it worked. Even he fell for it, I'm so sorry I let him get you Chichi but I promise I will never let him harm you again" Chichi looked at her friends reflection in the mirror confused, the long tanned arms of Bulma wrapped around her neck in a hug and she noticed the metal that had been visible and the cuts from the fight were all gone.

"Harm me? Bulma what are you talking about, he has never hurt me and he never will. Now take me home Bulma, this is all so nice but I want to go home…to Kakarott, I need him. Bulma please what's happened to you, what plan are you talking about? I want t…" A finger was pressed to her lips as Bulma shushed her.

"Come on Chichi just admit it, that Sayain hurt you in more ways than one. He can't get you to hurt you so admit it. I've had the whole situation explained to me by Dr. Takeshi and he agreed to help me rescue you. We set a plan to capture Kakarott and then I would pretend to help him escape but he would in turn lead us to you and with the doctors help the Dr managed to help me possess powers enough to beat him and his family so I could rescue you." Bulma had Chichi's shoulders and shook them gently, a comforting look in her eyes and on her face. Reflected in her smile. The infamous Dr. Takeshi stood behind her he looked at Bulma and asked her to leave.

"Bulma listen to me Kakarott has never hurt me. I swear to you. He loves me and I love him. We're together Bulma, you've been tricked!" Chichi shouted over to Bulma as she left the room but she was left unheard as the Dr looked down on her with a smirk as he took her cheeks between his finger and thumb. Squashing her lips inwards.

"My, my you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Growling she struggles beneath his hold, his lips brushing harshly against hers before she pushed him away. She was met with a slap to the face and a forceful push against the vanity. "You're a traitor to our race! A piece of dirt with no place left in human society. You betrayed your own race by going with that Sayain" Another slap met her cheeks as small tears began to fall. "But you'll make the perfect bait. It'll take your lover a couple of days to find you here at least I guess, maybe even more. And when he gets here I am going to have a little trade with him. The DNA machine and some of his DNA for your life, a hard decision do you not think? For his love he gains the destruction of his empire, for his empire he gets the destruction of his love. I find that rather fair, considering I'm going to kill you either way. One heartbroken Sayain responsible for the fall of his whole empire and no reason for it to have happened. I can't wait to watch him suffer." Chichi gasped as she found herself thrown to the floor, her cheeks still throbbing. As she screamed a large hand was pushed against her mouth, his hand in her hair as he pulled it tightly.

"But I'll not deny…You are a pretty little thing" She soon found him on top of her, his hands viciously ripping the clothes from her body. She kicked and screamed, muffled by his hand as her punches and kicks failed to move him. Instead she was met with another harsh slap to the face, her tears falling fast, as the first layer of her dress came off. Her upper body hidden only by the confines of a lace bra, his hands touching her through the fabric as she struggled harder. She pushed her hands against him to move him away but to no avail as her bra came off; his hand forcefully squeezing the flesh painfully.

She soon felt dust on her cheeks, winds and sunshine spilling in from outside like the whole room had been removed. Her eyes remained shut, afraid to open them in case dust should fall in or her tortures continue. The Dr above hers weight not shifting even as the room filled with a deep and evil growl.

TBC

Hope you like that chapter hehehe took a strange twist I think. Buy anyway I'm not sure if you'll be glad to know or not that this story is almost finished! YAY! Kami I have been writing this story for son long and I going to fell weird not having to write it anymore. Please review and let me know what you think.

Love Chemmie

Xxx xx


	28. Chapter 28

Takeshi watched with a loud laugh as the tall, messy haired Sayain walked towards him, growling slightly whilst their fists lay clenched. Chichi still lay forced to the floor, a hand attached aggressively to her cheeks again, the pale skin a deep red from the numerous hits. She smiled slightly as he walked towards her, his tanned arm grabbing the Dr's face the same way he had a hold of Chichi's, deep black eyes that shone with anger stared into his. Takeshi seemingly unafraid as neither his expression nor his body moved but rather instead his hands squeezed Chichi's breasts harder. The Sayains eyes narrowed more as he swatted the Dr across the room with his hand.

Chuckling at the spirit of his opponent he watched as the Dr slowly stood up, dusting his white coat off and walking back over to Chichi who still lay upon the floor. Her tears stopped but her fear still apparent as the Dr leant back over Chichi, picking her up and throwing her across the room. The young human then walked over to her and blocked the Sayains entry to help her, a large blade pressed to her throat in threat. With a scream she jumped backwards, the blade pressed tightly to her neck and his hands once again touching her. With a blur the Sayain was in front of him, the Dr laughing as his enemy did nothing but stare. With a clang the blade fell to the floor, the Dr soon finding a large hand around his neck as he was lifted off the floor and pressed to the door.

"Get off me you beast!" His voice was low and croaky as he only just managed to choke out the words. "This is how you fight! Pathetic monster you wait until my soldiers get here. Your brute race will fall." The Sayain this time only laughed, tightening his grip on the male's neck.

"You think I'm a beast, a monster and a brute. Just you wait till my little brother gets here and finds out what you were doing to his mate….Then you'll find out what a monster is!" Radditz laughed deeply as he dropped the Dr and pulled Chichi forwards letting her hide behind him. He could feel his brother's Ki getting closer by the second; he was obviously still very angry and fully aware of Chichi's distress. With blade in hand Takeshi lunged forward, aiming for Radditz's throat in attack but soon found both he and Chichi moved a meter to the left. For minutes the act continued, the Dr attacking and Radditz moving with Chichi. As Takeshi's angry growls of frustration filled the room they were backed with the deep laugh and small giggles of Radditz and Chichi. The room soon shaking with mighty force and more plaster from threw all flying as Kakarott flew into the scene.

Hand through his hair he pushed what he could of the dust and rubble out. His eyes fell onto a half naked Chichi as he watched with a smile. Her arms came out as she ran to him crying, never meeting him as she was once again pulled over to the knife bearing Takeshi. Her tears fell fast as she tried to struggle, calling her lovers name the whole time as a hand circled her stomach and abdomen, Kakarott's eyes narrowing immensely as his growls and grunts increased. A loud scream of rising energy taking over him as Takeshi's fingers landed on his mate's breast.

"Hey Kakarott, do you get angry when I touch her? You should have seen her earlier, couldn't even defend her self against me. Who do you think removed her shirt and all she did was cry and kick. A weak morsel of flesh only good for one thing and we all know that's why you chose her. Isn't it Kakarott? That's all she ever was to you, the same she was to me! She is a …." Takeshi found himself through the walls of the room, his skin burning and hot as the blast sent by the younger Sayain engulfed around him and forced him through the plaster of the walls. Kakarott didn't move, not even to pick Chichi up but just stood there, staring angrily at the wall. His breaths deep and hard as he watched the now burnt and bleeding man pull himself from the rubble.

Radditz aided Chichi with his hand before pointing to the silken blanket from the bed which now lay upon the rubble remains of the floor. Like lightning Chichi picked it up and placed it around her body, watching as Kakarott assaulted her tormentor with punches, his eyes deep and uncaring as the man fell and bled before him. That man was up to something, Kakarott could tell he could fight back. There was power there, it shone in his eyes and it radiated from his body and yet he didn't fight back. Kakarott's fist fell down from its path as he stared thoughtfully at the man before him. Takeshi's laughing face focused upon the floor as his fist came out with speed and hit Kakarott in the stomach, a hard, straight kick hitting Kakarott's face and knocking him to the ground. With anger still on his face Kakarott stood back up, his body barely even bothered about the recent attacks until a sharp blow from thrown rubble hit him hard on the chest.

Kakarott stood on the spot, unmoved and unaffected by the blow of rock against him. Takeshi taking steps back never let his eyes leave the young Sayain; Kakarott's eyes never leaving his enemy as he let the anger clouding his mind lessen down and gain back his concentration. His body boiled with hatred for this man, he could feel what he did to Chichi through their bond, what he would have done if Radditz hadn't been calm enough to find her. But as the rage became concealed inside him he anticipated the release, when he could pay this man back for all the suffering he had caused for Humans and Sayains alike.

Accumulating the energy into his fist it glowed a dark blue, radiating out and around his body as he pulled his fist back and aimed it for Takeshi. Fists flew between them, Takeshi putting up a better fight than Kakarott expected. One sharp kick to his stomach sending him to the floor, face down in the dirt. Resembling a spring Kakarott used his arms to jump back to his feet, Takeshi jumping forward at him at a faster than expected rate slamming his elbow straight into Kakarott's chest before pulling back with a very loud cry of pain at his now red and throbbing elbow.

"HAHAHAH forgot about my armour didn't you? Always asses your enemy and how they could hurt you!" Whilst Radditz and Kakarott laughed Takeshi growled and stumbled back. Clutching his now screaming elbow in his hands. Chichi shook her head at Takeshi's pathetic attack, rolling her eyes at him as he nursed his arm and Kakarott let him. He was obviously not afraid or nerved by Takeshi but it would seem the Dr was awaiting an event to happen.

The hardly standing door flew open with force as Bulma, along with many more men entered the room. Kakarott glared at the turquoise haired woman, all hell in his eyes as she laughed at him and reached for Chichi. Bulma's long fingers traced his lovers face, smiling sympathetically and rubbing the many bruises and cuts on the younger girls face. Radditz watched with worry, not knowing who the new woman was and how she knew Chichi. She seemed incapable of attack but after what she had done to his home she was obviously a deceit to the eyes.

"Oh Chichi look at you! Oh my Kami look what that bastard done to you!" Bulma's angry eyes met the unmoving and despise filled eyes of Kakarott. "I can't believe I let him do this after I promised you I wouldn't. Chichi I am so sorry, I'm so so sorry. You know what to do men, make him pay for what he's done to my Chichi!" Bulma's hands pointed at Kakarott who widened his eyes in innocent plea to the now fast attacking men. Fists and kicks flying around him; some hitting him and sending him all over because of their force. Chichi gasped and reached out to Kakarott only to be pulled back by an angry looking Bulma.

"Bulma let me go you don't understand. Kakarott didn't do this to me, he didn't hurt me." As Takeshi moved towards her she screamed a loud, Kakarott calling her name in reply as she watched Radditz and Kakarott battle the many androids that surrounded them. "LET ME GO, BULMA KAMI DAMN YOU LET ME GO!" One swift kick to Bulma's shin made Chichi wince in pain, her bone hard and solid to her small and now throbbing toes.

With both Bulma and Takeshi now grabbing her under arms and pulling her off she could only scream and curse louder. Radditz hardly able to make it to her as he not only tried to fight his numbers but ease his brothers. It wasn't helping. As she was pulled away she watched as her lover fought on and on for her, his voice still sounding so desperate as he called her name in veil attempts to keep her near. His eyes still on her in between his attack as he tried urgently to get to her. Chichi could only cry for him as he fought on and on with hunger to feel her in his arms, the doors shut tightly behind her and his face now out of her view.

* * *

Most of the androids lay on the floor, their limbs sparking in piles unattached from their machine bodies. Blood poured down his skin, bruises and burns throbbed upon the tanned flesh of his body as he stumbled weakly to the door. Radditz sat panting as he watched his younger brother walk away. His mouth shut tight knowing he was in no condition to fight his love struck and slowly maddening brother. The bond was setting in, Kakarott's mind uneasy at the loss of his mate. Her abduction and his failure to protect driving his angry body mad with power and anger. As the door was thrown open Radditz laid himself upon the ground, letting the wind outside caress his hot and tired body. 

Kakarott's hand rested on the wall as he guided his tired body down the building and towards his grieving mate. His armour top was missing, shattered and broken on the floor of the bedroom he had just fought in. Parts of his waist protection crushed and cracked from numerous punched and kicks. His black trousers although still in tact were slightly ripped and torn at the knees and shins. The once tight material worn under his armour slightly looser than usual as it began to fall apart. His chest visible, as the now sweat covered muscles clenched and spasmed with the power surges echoing through out his body.

He could hear her cries for him, Bulma's soft voice through her ears booming in his ears as well, her words lie filled and deceitful of Takeshi. Chichi wanting to say everything about what he hadn't done and what Takeshi had tried to but she feared of the man that stood watching her with warning eyes, Takeshi knowing full well he could hurt her. He was so mad at that man, so angry of what he was doing to his lover and himself. The door to her room radiated with her fear and anguish as her screaming voice filled his ears, Bulma's soft one a reply to Chichi's torment.

With shattered boots and broken toes Kakarott kicked the door down, his eyes wide and maddened with anger as he walked straight over to the laughing Takeshi. Small rivers of blood trickling out the corner of his mouth and nose as he took the small Dr's throat into his hands once more and squeezed with force, Takeshi's face blue and gasping as his enemies grip tightened. Bulma's cries and screams to stop going unheard of until Kakarott's back was met with a hard kick that sent him to the floor. Takeshi gasped above him and soon laughed at Kakarott's submissive position on the floor. Bulma's small but powerful feet driving into his rib cage as he screamed and cried in pain. His body too tired to move any longer as he lay there bleeding.

Chichi moved to him slowly, her eyes narrowed and angry. A fire that very few people had seen burnt deep within her as she walked forward. Her body shaking with anger as Kakarott continued to lie upon the floor, his pain filling her mind thought their bond as she walked forward. Takeshi's laughs stopping as he fell to the floor unconscious. Bulma's eyes wide as she stopped kicking.

TBC

Whoa a few more chapters left. Please tell me how this one was. I'm not so sure cos I'm not very good at action really lo. Please review and let me know. Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry it took longer to update that expected.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


	29. I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own DB at all!

100 REVIEWS! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH, ALL OF YOU. THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY IT IS UNBELIEVEABLE LOL. Thank you all soooooooooooooooooo much for your support on this story, I love you all kisses everyone and then hugs them WEEEEE this is so amazing for me, I never would have thought I got 100 reviews, I'M SO HAPPY. THANK-YOU. So much really this does mean a lot, I'm not a very confident person and your reviews mean so much to me thank-you all of you! Anyway on with the story…if you haven't run away because of the kisses hehe

* * *

Takeshi laid drooling and groaning on the floor as he paraded in unconsciousness, Bulma stood shocked at the now crying Chichi as her friend knelt down next to Kakarott and took his head into her hands, resting it on her lap and stroking his messy hair. The Sayains face was a mess, bruised and bloody from his fight with the androids and her mind suddenly flickered to the other much taller Sayain that had been in the bedroom with him. 

What had been in Chichi's hands soon hit the floor next to her kneeling legs, the large frying pan clanging against the tiled floors as it made contact. Kakarott was on the verge of sleep his eyes heavy and his arms floppy as it touched Chichi's cheeks passionately, trying to ease the pain of the many bruises and cuts Takeshi had given her. Bulma watched attentively as Chichi cried and hugged the Sayain that lay upon her, her small fingers soothingly ran through his hair as he fell into sleep.

A creaking door caught their attention, Radditz came limping in but a lot less dramatically than Kakarott had, the kicked down door only just hanging off its hinges. His eyes were on Kakarott and Chichi could tell that older brother instinct was starting to take over as his eyes flashed a very dangerous anger at Bulma and the comatose Takeshi. Bulma kept her eyes on Chichi, confused and scared as a small smile etched her friends face, her arms holding Kakarott like a mother would a child and her lips hummed a gentle tune to the now sleeping Sayain. Gasping as she watched Chichi place a kiss on the injured Kakarott's lips.

"Chichi?" Her deep black eyes never turned from the Sayain, Radditz now alongside her as he sat talking to his brother, trying to rouse him from sleep.

"What is it Bulma?" Chichi's voice was harsh and cold, her eyes still not moving to her 'friend' but remaining on her and well what would seem her lover.

"What's going on? Takeshi said…"

"I've tried telling you over and over Bulma, Takeshi lied to you. Kakarott didn't do this damage to me…Takeshi did. He tried to rape me Bulma…when you left the room he hit me and hurt me. If Radditz hadn't come I would have been a lot worse off. Why wouldn't you just listen to me in that room? We've known each other for years and you'll listen to some guy who says Kakarott is hurting me and using me for sex rather that your friend who says he isn't!"

"I'd rather listen to what he said than ignoring him and risking it being true. I didn't want to believe it, I knew you were a strong girl and could see past a man that did that. But Takeshi was right when he said if it was happening you'd be too afraid to tell me in case Kakarott got violent on you. I only cared." Chichi sighed and moved her eye contact to Bulma, a fire still there as she glared at her friend.

"Couldn't you tell I loved him Bulma, that he loved me. He did so much to get back to me all the time. Whether it was you that took him away from me or me away from him! We always tried to find a way back and always fought and yet you thought I would do that to a man that hit me" Chichi continued to glare "You almost killed him the first time, and then you tricked him into coming to me and then took him from me again. It was hard enough getting together in the first place and now we have this." Bulma bowed her head in shame as Takeshi began to awake, another hard blow to his head from Chichi knocking him out again.

"I'm sorry Chichi I should have thought more in-depth but I was scared for you. I wasn't sure and you hear all about the Sayains and their brutally and it was easier to believe it than not. And I'm sorry I fell fro it I really am. I didn't know Takeshi would try to hurt you when I left the room, I didn't! I never would have left Chichi, I swear" Bulma caught her face in her hands and sobbed. Radditz pulling strange faces at her.

A large grumble filled the room, echoing off the walls and sounding much like a distant earthquake. Bulma and Chichi jumped to their feet and looked out the window for any signs of danger. Kakarott's awakened voice and Radditz loud laugh bounded to them now.

"Sorry babe, that was my stomach" Chichi looked awkwardly at her mate, a small smile pulling on her face as she walked back towards his form that lay in the dusty earth and rubble. "I guess I'm hungry after all that fighting huh?" Chichi rubbed her nose against his gently, taking his lips in hers and kissing him passionately. Small hands stroked his cheeks lovingly and gently, like silk rubbing against him he groaned as she pulled away.

"Lets get you home and I'll cook you a huge meal." Radditz put his arms under Kakarott's and hoisted him up. The smaller Sayain pushing the larger away in an attempt to prove he could stand on his own. Shrugging his shoulders Radditz walked over and picked Takeshi up and slung him over his shoulders. Sitting in his arms carefully, chichi unsurely let Kakarott fly her into the sky, Bulma following dejectedly behind.

* * *

"The king will be here shortly, until then Takeshi must be kept under close observation in the palace dungeons. I've had some soldiers put on scheduled duties and Bulma has agreed to pay her price too." Chichi gasped to herself at the thought of her friends punishments, Kakarott still a mess and still very hungry pulled her closer to his form. She could feel the vibrations of her stomach through her own flesh as his father walked off and he kissed her deeply, his mother awing them and moving on her way. 

Walking hand in hand they moved down the corridors as one, his heart now happily beating alongside hers and hers with his. As her hands tossed and stirred the food in the pan, she could sense his eyes on her. Leaving the food to dart up and down her body with hungry eyes that burnt their pattern into her skin. The smell of the food was making his hungry mouth water, her swerving body as she mixed the bowls contents making him hungry for more than food.

The food seemed to get into his mouth and down into is stomach within seconds. Chichi hardly used to his manners right now but still understood his motions due to hunger from his fight. Well of course he always ate rather fast and unmannered but never like this. Her whole massive banquet was gone within minutes as he lay satisfied against his chair. She looked at him wide eyes as he thanked her over and over again. That had to have been the best meal he had ever had in his life time, it had been wonderful and really tasty, Chichi was amazing at cooking. She blushed and giggled at his constant rambles of what he was saying was perfection and his thanks and praises. She was just glad he liked it.

Sighing she picked up some of the dirty dishes, Kakarott watching her confused as she walked away form him with a sad face. She seemed happy a minute ago, mere seconds ago in fact and now it appeared she would burst into tears anytime soon. Worried he stood up and took the plates off her, his chest still unclothed as she jumped into his arms and accepted him warm, protective arms.

"What's up angel?" Kakarott let his hand wander up to her forehead, pushing strands of hair gently away from her eyes as she began to talk.

"Oh Kakarott I was so scared when he jumped on me, I thought the worst was going to happen and then when he took my top off and touched me I was so scared and I feel so dirty now…"

"Hey, hey shush. Its ok, the worst didn't happen and he got what he deserved and he'll get more. You're safe now and I'll be dammed if I'll ever let anyone ever take you away from me or hurt you. I've failed too often now and I swear now I'll use everything in my power even if I have to kill them…I'll keep you safe…I love you Chichi and that's my promise to you." He stroked her cheek and caught the falling tears there, something else was bothering her.

"What will happen to Bulma?" Kakarott sighed and pulled her closer to him as he thought.

"I'm not too sure my love, it could be anything but I have a feeling it won't be too bad. Takeshi tricked her and lured her in…even if she was being a stupid cow. But I really don't know, father will let you know as soon as everything is known ok" He let his lips land on hers gently, her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp with feather light caresses. As he pulled away she sighed and lent her head against his shoulder, his tail wrapping around her waist, puller her closer to him as they swayed gently together.

He dared to move his hands lower as he placed one on her lower back and one on her backside, squeezing it gently. She giggled and blushed at him, he hoped this wasn't going to last 5 minutes before someone came in and took one of them away from the other. With Takeshi now caught the war would hopefully die down and things could begin to settle down, settle back to the way they had been. But even as his own little paradise drifted into his life he knew like the land, and all the people even now that a time of peace was on its way the scars would remain, memories would stay and be told by adults to their children until one day it would all be a story and all it would be was passed own memories and no one but their spirits in the afterlife, looking down would ever know the true pain their life had brought and the happiness that soon followed.

TBC

I think that would be a great place to finish but I think also you want to know what happens to Takeshi and Bulma. So I'm going to do a prologue hehehe if you want me too. Tell me if you do. 100+ REVIEWS!1 OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG


	30. epilouge

Kakarott lay happily in the lap of his wife, her hands stroking playfully through his hair as they watched their child play together with the rest of his family. They often came on visits, not that they lived far away. Life had taken a long time to settle down properly all those years ago. His old home where his parents now live practically alone had taken a while to re build from the attacks and that had taken life a while to settle down. The war hadn't calmed down as fast as they had hoped and by the time it had most of their kingdom was in need of repair.

Kakarott and his family had all set out to help repair and rebuild their kingdom for their people. This had kept him and Chichi separate for a long time and when they did meet they were far too tired to do anything together. Months had passed by before life for their people was good enough for the humans to continue with the repairing. With their home and kingdom fixed life seemed good again, Radditz was sent away with a high ranked place in the Sayain army much to the pride and sorrow of his parents, seeing as he would be all the way back on Vegesaii. But still he came to visit quite often, with his own family.

Before anything else could really happen Takeshi and Bulma had been faced with their punishments. Even now Chichi missed and sorrowed for her friend. Takeshi had been condemned to death, a bit harsh some thought but when it came to Sayain traitor's and terrorism to the empire punishments were harsh and although Chichi still admitted it was a little unfair Kakarott couldn't have been happier. Bulma was let off from the severity, considered to be under a bad and deceitful influence but still had to face punishments. She was now a slave on Vegesaii, one in the royal palace where work was hardest and Chichi often received letters of anger and frustration Bulma had with the Prince there.

After the trials had been set in and pursued life was fixed back into the locked schedule it had been before everything, but still Radditz's absence was felt by all through out the house. Despite the persuasions from his family Kakarott still had not proposed to Chichi, his nerves surprisingly getting the better of him and his fighter's instinct. He felt they were happy for now as they were but that had all soon changed. When Chichi fell pregnant with their first child he was forced to make a marriage between them for not only her but his child.

They had been wed as soon as possible in a small service, Bulma being able to attend due to the King and his family's presence there. Chichi couldn't have been happier that day and the past traumas of her life seemed to have faded away. Their fist child was born and even though fears were alive because of the 'cross-breed' it was a wonderful healthy boy. A small brown tail proved his Sayain heritage and they had settled on the name Gohan, after many hours of arguing over a suitable name.

Kakarott's science was getting better and better, his footsteps pretty much identical to those of his fathers in his path of life. Tannupa and Bardock came over often to visit their now branched family, both their sons living away from home and their daughters soon to leave…at least they would have the quiet they had once asked for again. Tannupa was happy to have her grandchildren, Bardock was happy with everything and life was seemingly perfect.

Takeshi's war still left its scar though, physically and mentally. There were always memories of the past to haunt them and still stories to tell their children. When the word of Takeshi's death had come to them a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. It had seemed almost as if life could not have been lived until the man had been punished properly. Chichi never spoke of the incidents in the war, Kakarott wasn't sure if she was just trying to forget or if she just didn't want to talk about it but he never made her.

Although there were lessons to be learnt from the past, morals to be had and choices to make life now was everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever driven for. He had his wife and mate, his child that would hopefully have siblings to play with in future times and a home all of his own.

It had taken so long to get here, so much pain and so much joy, failure and success and most of all love and hate. But in the end that one obsession, that one uncontrollable urge to make her his for eternity…it had started so much and ended so well. He had risked his own skin, his kingdom and life to get her in his life and out of his dreams. And yes it brought them pain and struggles: from her becoming Sayain to the battles he had fought for their love, and yes it had caused a lot of trouble and even been the spark of a war….

In the end, all that mattered was how it turned out. He could always look back and see the bad things that their love led to, the troubles caused but it was all worth it for the future it led to. Life is full of horror and suffering, but without that there would never be any joy to feel. Without his failures there never would have been any success and without his obsession there would have been no love with her.

The End!

OMG I could cry, I really could. I've finished it, after all this time and I don't know whether to be happy or not….OMG So long I have been writing this. A short prologue for you here. Please review and let me know. Thank you all so much for the support for this story, I love you all so much and I really, really appreciate it so much. I have no way of describing how thankful I am for all this. THANK YOU More kisses and hugs

Been writing this for a whole year now and over A YEAR. It gunna feel empty not updating this.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


End file.
